


Romancing Your Locker Neighbor

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, art links in tags, based off of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tries to pick up Kuroko while also getting ready for the basketball championship and student council elections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://yuonsup.tumblr.com/post/124098674062/a-nerd-the-most-popular-student-au-yes-back-of  
> http://yuonsup.tumblr.com/post/124101879917/tetsuya-stop-it  
> http://yuonsup.tumblr.com/post/129941906647/nerd-au-is-back-im-going-to-write-a-fanfic-%D0%B7-on

“Good morning, Akashi-kun. Looking decent, as always.” Kuroko said as he started to unlock his locker next to Akashi’s. 

Akashi pulled his books out from his locker, barely sparing Kuroko a glance, scratching the back his head at his undercut. He still wasn’t very used to the new hairstyle  even after having it for a few weeks. “Tetsuya, why do you go to the efforts of lying to me about how wonderful I am when I’m always willing to share with you how lovely your appearance is.” He finally turned to Kuroko with a teasing smile, “Which, as usual, you look lovely today, my dear.”

“And as usual, I am still not your dear.” Kuroko replied, pulling out his own books as he spoke.

“Ah, but you could be.” Akashi was really only teasing but Kuroko was very pleasing to look at despite his choice in oddly patterned sweater vests.

“Could and would are two very different things, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko replied, closing his locker and shifting his bookbag back onto his shoulders before turning to head towards class.

Akashi openly stared at Kuroko’s backside with a smirk, waiting for Kuroko to disappear behind the corner as he usually did before turning to go where he needed as well. He always did enjoy their banters, even if they only happened once a day during the only time of the day they managed to see each other. They were a nice addition to his normally busy schedule.   

* * *

Akashi met Midorima in the student council office after his morning encounter with Kuroko and half an hour before classes would start. “Good morning, Shintarou,” he greeted as he sat at the head of the large table.

“Good morning to you as well. I take it you’re still harassing that boy, Kuro... something, since you’re still showing up five minutes later than usual.” Midorima said, not looking up from his paperwork.

“It’s very entertaining to rile him up. I’m willing to sacrifice five minutes of my day for something as amusing as the anger of a small puppy.” Akashi chuckled lightly as he started to flip through papers.

Midorima glanced up at him before looking back down at his paperwork.“Puppy? I’m sure he wouldn’t be happy to hear that particular nickname. It’s not like you to bully people, Akashi.”

“I prefer to think of it as playful flirting. He  _ is _ very attractive.” Akashi organized the papers in order of what needed to be dealt with first and started to read through them while continuing his conversation with Midorima.

“So are plenty of other people who are more interested. Interested people who can help you keep your status for Student Council president next year. It is a popularity contest after all, and well . . . your ‘puppy’ isn’t that. Hardly anyone knows who he is.”

Akashi hummed in understanding and agreement, “I think that’s the charming part of him. The fact that no one knows who he is makes it something that I can privately enjoy. His reactions are quite adorable and entertaining as well,” Akashi grinned.

“Try not to get too distracted by him. We’ve got the championship coming up in just a few months, as I’m sure you know as captain of the team.” Midorima seemed to have grown bored of the subject.

“Shintarou, I’m sure you know me better than that. I won’t get easily distracted by some harmless fun,” Akashi waved off Midorima’s worries. “As for the next election, I’m sure securing my spot as president again won’t be affected by who I may or may not sleep with.”

“Of course not. It just helps to be with someone of a better status. Their friends would vote for you. I can think of two people who know your puppy, and they’re on the basketball team, so you had their vote anyway.” Midorima said. “I doubt sleeping with him would  _ hurt _ your campaign, it just won’t  _ help _ it.”

“I suppose you’re right, although I don’t plan to sleep with anyone just to heighten my chances of winning. Especially not when it’s almost certain that I will.” Akashi wouldn’t stoop  _ that _ low.

“I wouldn’t have put it past you. Anything for victory and all of that, but it’s good to know that you do have  _ some  _ boundaries.”

Akashi supposed he should have been more insulted, but given his personality, he could see where Midorima would draw that conclusion. “I do have standards, Shintarou, and as it stands, none of those who can be considered ‘popular’ meet those standards.”

“No, apparently the guy who is completely uninterested in you and you call a puppy does though.” Midorima rolled his eyes, pulling out a pen to sign one of the forms.

“Yes,” Akashi laughed, “He’s certainly much more entertaining than those of the popular crowd as well as pleasing to the eyes.”

“I’d say I wish you luck, but I mostly feel bad for him. Do you by chance know what his sign is?”

“I do not, but I’ll be sure to remember to tell you if I find out.” Akashi finished dealing with the last of the papers he had prepared to go through for the morning and neatly filed them away, heading out to start going to his classroom. “I’ll see you later today, Shintarou, and please try to find a suitable place to put your lucky item where people won’t trip over it during practice today. It’s quite large.”

Midorima looked down at his keytar. “If it’s so large they should be able to take note of it and step around it.” He muttered.

* * *

Akashi flipped through a few pages of the book he had grabbed off the shelf, quickly scanning through them before deciding it was irrelevant to his research. He put it back and repeated the process again for the next three books, deeming only one of them useful. With a sigh he headed to the checkout counter of the school library with his one book, only to find a very familiar face there. “Tetsuya. I don’t suppose you got a job in the library because I spend so much of my time here? I’m honoured that you find so much interest in me.”

Kuroko almost rolled his eyes. “As shocking as it must be to you, Akashi-kun, you are not a factor in decisions I make. I simply thought it would be nice since I already spend so much time in here as it is.”

Akashi dramatically sighed, “A shame. But I suppose the benefit of being able to admire your lovely face for longer periods of the day as I do my work is quite nice.” Akashi winked as he handed Kuroko his book.

“This town also has a public library that is very accessible to you.” Kuroko told him as he scanned the book before holding his hand out for Akashi’s library card.

“I’m very aware,” Akashi chuckled, placing the card in Kuroko’s hand, purposefully brushing their fingers together. “However I now have more reason to be here.” There was also the matter of the public library being on the other side of town, but he had a feeling Kuroko purposefully suggested it because of its distance.

“Don’t you have plenty of _ interested  _ people that you can pursue?” Kuroko asked, swiping the card before holding that and the book out to Akashi.

“Now why would I do that when you already hold so much of my affections. You’re much more attractive than you present yourself with your glasses and unappealing vests.” He wouldn’t admit that he also enjoyed Kuroko’s wit and sassy attitude. At least not to Kuroko he wouldn’t. Taking his items back from Kuroko, again, purposefully brushing their hands together, he turned to leave, winking as he did so.

“I’ll have you know I like these glasses and vests.” Kuroko sounded mildly offended.

“I think you’ll find that I’d like them a lot more on the floor of my bedroom.” Without turning to look at Kuroko, Akashi gave a wave.

Kuroko found himself blushing lightly at that and looked around to make sure no one was there to witness it, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw that they were the only ones in the immediate area.

* * *

“Wow, what’s got you all pissed off?” Aomine bluntly asked as he approached Kuroko, waiting for him so they could head home.

“Your captain.” Kuroko replied, packing up his things to walk home with Aomine.

Aomine instantly understood, “He still trying to get into your pants?” Akashi had been flirting with (annoying) Kuroko for about a month now, having finally noticed that he had a locker neighbour and was immediately intrigued.

“Apparently he would prefer my clothes on his floor.” Kuroko said, lips turning down into a small frown as they exited the library.  

Aomine whistled in amazement. “That’s probably the most directly sexual thing he’s said to you. He’s starting to up his game.” Aomine cheekily elbowed Kuroko’s arm with a teasing smile, “If he keeps going, you might actually end up in his bed soon.”

Kuroko levled Aomine with a disapproving glare. “Don’t put images like that into my head. I have no intention of sleeping with him.”

Aomine burst out laughing. “At least he’s good for your ego, constantly telling you you’re hot.”

“I don’t need him for self confidence. He’s just a nuisance.” Kuroko told him.

“But knowing you, he’s probably a hot nuisance, right?”

“A nuisance is a nuisance, regardless of if they are aesthetically pleasing or not.” Kuroko replied flatly.

Aomine didn’t respond for a bit, silently walking alongside Kuroko. “It’s always kinda weird hearing about him from you. All I ever see of Akashi is a scary but really good basketball captain. If I didn’t know you better, I probably would have thought you were lying. It’s weird thinking of Akashi as anything other than weirdly perfect.”

“Stop by my locker in the morning sometime; you’ll be able to see it first hand.” Kuroko said with a shrug. “I have trouble imagining him being scary, so I guess we’re in the same boat on having different images of him.”

“You go to school stupidly early. No fucking way. Why don’t  _ you _ stop by practice and check out how scary he can be.” Aomine almost outwardly cringed at the thought of being at school  _ early _ . Why the hell would he want to be there any longer than he already was.

“Why would I subject myself to more time around him? Besides, didn’t you say that practice is closed to anyone not on the team? Misdirection doesn’t seem to work on Akashi-kun as well as everyone else. I’d get in trouble with the coach.” Kuroko said.

“I think Akashi would make an exception for you,” Aomine snickered, “He’d probably ask you to try on the uniform too.”

“His uniform, you mean.” Kuroko muttered.

“In his private office!” Aomine could barely contain his laughter as he held his stomach from it while walking.

“He has one of those?” Kuroko asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Aomine gave him an incredulous look, raising his brow, “He’s student council president and basketball captain,” he answered as if that should have answered the question itself.

Kuroko shrugged. "And last I checked there was a meeting room for both of those things. Why does he need an office?"

“It’s kinda his special privilege since he does so much. I sometimes think he’s not really human. He’s too good at doing everything.” Aomine thought about his statement and added, “Well except at getting into your pants apparently.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the last part. "Maybe if he went after someone interested he would have better luck."

Aomine sighed, “Tetsu, literally everyone is interested in him. You’re the only one who isn't."

Kuroko arched an eyebrow. "Does everyone include you, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine paled at the thought. “Not really, but that’s mainly ‘cause he scares the shit outta me. I’ll admit he’s hot.”

"I'll pass on that message for you. Maybe he can change targets." Kuroko made sure he didn't smile and kept his tone serious.

Aomine grimaced, “Please don’t. I still prefer big tits. Besides he seems pretty fixed on you, even if only because you’re not fixed on him.”

"Then he should go after Kagami-kun if that's all it is. Kagami-kun can't stand him." Kuroko argued.

“Yeah, but Kagami’s an idiot. Not much fun to play around with when you can’t make come backs. And everyone knows that Kagami just doesn’t do sex anyway.”

"Momoi-san isn't interested in him either." Kuroko pointed out, because he couldn't say Aomine was  _ wrong  _ about Kagami.

Again, Aomine looked at Kuroko as if he was dumb, “He’s gay.”

Kuroko tilted his head slightly at that. "Huh... I was under the impression that he was attracted to both. Considering the amount of girls that still give him love letters."

“You know chicks, always thinking they can change someone with their feelings. It’s fucking weird.” Aomine would never understand girls no matter how much he liked staring at them.

"Well, with that new information taken into account, I'll use Ogiwara-kun as an example of people not interested in him then." Kuroko said calmly.

“Fine,” Aomine relented, “But he’s still not as sassy and as fun to pick on when you’re someone who’s looking for a challenge.”

"Well, I don't enjoy being picked on, so I don't particularly care what his motives are, be it a challenge or just me stringing his fancy, I wish he would give up. Something tells me he's not the type for that though."

“He’s not,” Aomine agreed, “Hate to say it, but you’re gonna have to deal with him for a while.”

"Maybe he'll lose interest soon?" Kuroko didn't sound like he thought that was the case. "It's been a month, after all." He stopped as they reached his house.

“Don’t think so. With what he said earlier, he’s probably just gonna come on even stronger.” Aomine turned to leave, heading back to his own house, “Good luck,” he called over his shoulder.

Kuroko sighed, but simply waved and walked into his house to get started on his homework.

* * *

Kuroko entered the school as usual the next morning, but decided to try surprising Akashi instead of insulting him as revenge for Akashi making him blush the day before. "Good morning, Seijuro." He said casually as he opened his locker.

Akashi arched a brow, “Is there a special occasion today for you to call me by my given name?” Not that he didn’t like the way it sounded coming from Kuroko.

Kuroko had hoped for a bit more of a reaction. He should have known Akashi wouldn't act like the other people he had tried that on. "I just thought I'd try it out. I think I'll stick to Akashi-kun." He replied.

“A shame,” Akashi sighed, “I liked how it sounded. I think I’d like how it sounds a lot more coming from you as you scream it in my bed.” Akashi made no efforts to hide his flirtatious grin as he closed his locker.

This time Kuroko was more prepared for the blatantly sexual comment, and just barely suppressed his blush as the image popped into his head. "As if you  _ could  _ make me scream." Kuroko replied, fishing out the last of his books from his locker.

Akashi hummed in amusement. “That sounded very much like a challenge. If you’re proposing we test this then what can I do but simply agree to such a proposition?” Akashi leaned against his locker to look at Kuroko more directly and gauge his reactions.

"I'm suggesting nothing of the sort." Kuroko adjusted his glasses before closing his locker, turning to walk to class.

“Again, what a shame.” Akashi smirked, once again, enjoying watching Kuroko’s ass as he left and waited for him to turn the corner before heading towards class himself.

* * *

Kuroko blinked a few times as his vision suddenly went blurry. He was still able to make out a bright red color that was too short to be Kagami, so he had a reasonable guess as to who had just taken his glasses from him while he was trying to read in between customers at the library. Kuroko reminded himself that homicide was illegal, and simply held out his hand for Akashi to give him his glasses back.  

Akashi took the hand into his own with an amused grin. “Is there anything else you needed, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, both to glare and to try to focus his vision. It didn't really work, but he hoped he was at least glaring at Akashi's eyes. "Give me back my glasses, Akashi-kun." Kuroko ordered, pulling his hand out of Akashi's.

Akashi held up the glasses to mockingly examine them, “Now, why should I do that?” He had to admit, Kuroko was really cute when he was mad.

"Because I can't see." Kuroko said flatly.

“Hmm, is that so?” Akashi took a step closer to Kuroko and leaned in until they were only a few centimeters apart. “If you wanted to see me better you could have just asked, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko found himself blinking again as Akashi came into focus. "I am asking. I'm asking you to give me my glasses back." Kuroko said with irritation, more confident in his ability to glare at Akashi now that their noses were almost touching.

"I don't think I should. They don't really suit you, my dear." It was a half truth. Kuroko actually looked very cute with his glasses, he just looked much better without them. The added benefit of seeing Kuroko so adorably mad was nice as well.

"I don't care if you think they suit me or not. I need them to  _ see _ . I can't even leave the library without walking into something without them." Kuroko replied, not even bothering with the dear comment like he usually would, too busy reaching to try and get his glasses back.

Akashi hid the glasses behind his back, moving them out of Kuroko’s reach unless he wrapped his arms around him. “Well then I would be happy to lead you around school. I can’t promise that we’ll go  _ directly _ to all the places you need to go.” Akashi’s words held a suggestive tone in them, and his flirtatious smile widened.

Kuroko didn't look impressed. "Akashi-kun, please return my glasses." He held out his hand for them again, giving Akashi an expectant look.

Akashi wasn’t phased in the least by Kuroko’s growing annoyance. “Why don’t you try to take them from me?”

“Seeing as you can see perfectly, I feel you’re at a bit of an advantage.” Kuroko deadpanned, keeping his hand out for his glasses.

“I find that their location should be fairly obvious.” Akashi tucked the glasses into the back pocket of his pants, “But I don’t mind helping you out in that aspect so long as you get them yourself. They’re in my back pocket.”

“Akashi-kun is a pervert.” Kuroko informed him, but reached around to retrieve his glasses anyway.

Akashi chuckled at Kuroko’s comment as Kuroko fished through his pockets for his glasses. “I won’t deny that.”

Kuroko found his glasses and pulled them out, relaxing a little once he had them back on his face and could see everything clearly again. “It’s rude to bully people, Akashi-kun.”

“Yet completely acceptable to flirt with the object of my affections.” Akashi playfully straightened the glasses on Kuroko’s face, tucking a few stray locks of hair behind his ear while keeping his proximity.

Kuroko batted Akashi’s hands away from him. “I’m not sure that I would call taking my sight away flirting. It would be downright dangerous if I were to try and walk off without my glasses. I could get hit by a car or something. It wouldn’t be very romantic.”

“Which is why I offered to lead you around. I would gladly hold your hand through the hallways to your classes.”

“I think I’ll take the car.” Kuroko said flatly.

“You wound me, dear.” Akashi took one of Kuroko’s hands in his again, almost purely to annoy him.

“I will if you keep grabbing my hand.” Kuroko muttered, pulling it back again. “Don’t you have a sports team to lead or a student council to run or anything else to do?”

Akashi hummed in agreement, “I do. In fact I was planning to just pass through the library before heading to my office to finish some work. Worry not though, Tetsuya dear, for I will always have time for you.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about.” Kuroko said, turning away from Akashi to start organizing books, trying to signal that he was done with this conversation.

Akashi was only somewhat upset about the loss in proximity but he pushed the thought away. “I suppose I should let you do your own work as well.” Akashi turned to leave, stopping at the end of the aisle to give Kuroko some parting words, “I’ll see you tomorrow. I hope you think of me, or perhaps where you touched me for those glasses, while we’re apart.” He left before Kuroko could respond.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, and resolutely refused to think of either of those things as he continued his work.

* * *

Akashi had woken up later than he had meant to, having stayed up late into the night going over new plays for the basketball team Momoi had suggested to him. He wasn’t late for school, arriving  there with still fifteen minutes before classes started but it was still much later than he usually would have arrived. “Good morning, Tetsuya. I might start questioning how you manage to look so lovely everyday.”

“With a lot of time to make my hair as flat as possible.” Kuroko replied, closing his locker. “You’re late today.”

“Yes,” Akashi sighed, opening his locker. “Unfortunately work does tend to pile, even for me.” He shed his jacket and pulled out his school books as well as new propositions from the student council he had to go through.

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t spend so much time bothering people in the library and just do your work.” Kuroko suggested, before seeming to remember something and opening his locker again. “Another one of these for you was placed in my locker.” He said, passing Akashi another love letter from one of his many admirers who were just one locker off from their goal.

Akashi examined the envelope before simply tossing it into his locker. He would look at it later and deal with it accordingly. “I apologize for them always ending up in your locker. I get more of them than I can usually keep up with. I’ve had to pay extra attention to my bags as of late. Some manage to sneak them in there too.”

“If it were anyone else saying that it would almost sound like bragging.” Kuroko commented idly, turning to start walking away.

“You know you are the only object of my affections,” Akashi called out playfully before Kuroko was completely out of hearing range.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and kept walking.

* * *

Kuroko was restocking bookshelves that day. It was a rather boring job, he didn't get to read much doing that, but it did mean less interaction with people.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a job designed for short people. He was struggling to reach a shelf that the book he was holding needed to go on, only a few centimeters out of his reach, when he suddenly tensed as he felt someone press up against him from behind to take the book and place it in it's spot for him.

Akashi placed a soft hand on Kuroko’s shoulder as he leaned up to do his job for him and spoke over his head, “Apparently a few centimeters  _ do _ matter.”

Kuroko wasn't sure if he should tense further or relax upon realizing it was just Akashi. "It would seem so. Can I help you with something, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, turning around to face the other.

Akashi kept his hand on Kuroko, trailing it across his back to Kuroko’s other shoulder as he turned to face him. “Not really, I’m quite content just as we are.”

"I'm not. I can't exactly continue working standing like this." Kuroko gestured between the bookshelf and Akashi that he was squished between.

“Then I suppose it’s good that I put away a few of the books on your trolley for you while you were trying to put that one book up,” Akashi gestured to the shelf above them. “You don’t have as many to handle now. I’m sure a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.” Akashi moved his other hand to rest on Kuroko’s elbow, effectively trapping Kuroko in place.

Kuroko leveled Akashi with an unimpressed look. "Akashi-kun, I can do my job on my own."

“I’m sure you can,” Akashi agreed, “But a little help never hurts. Especially when it leaves time for  _ other _ activities.” Akashi’s thumb started to stroke the inside of Kuroko’s elbow.

"There won't be any  _ other  _ activities happening in the library." Kuroko said firmly.

Akashi leaned in closer to Kuroko until there was only a few centimeters between them, “Well, we can certainly move if you don’t feel comfortable with the library.”

"Trust me, it's not the library making me uncomfortable, Akashi-kun." Kuroko told him. "Let me rephrase, there won't be any other activities."

Akashi sighed, but moved back regardless while still keeping his hands on Kuroko. “Your rejections only continue to hurt me, dear.”

"I doubt that, but there's a first aid kit in the front of the library if you need it." Kuroko told him.

Akashi could always count on Kuroko to try and sass his way out of his arms. It was honestly very entertaining. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you just kissed my wounds for me?”

"Unhygienic more than helpful. Wounds get infected. The last thing you need is someone's mouth on them." Kuroko replied. "I still have a job to do, you know."

“And if I said that kissing you would heal me instantly?” Akashi leaned back in until their noses were almost touching.

"I'd hope your wounds aren't fatal, because you're getting no help from me." Kuroko said, shrugging the shoulder Akashi's hand wasn't on.

“Not even if I just pressed a small kiss on your cheek?” Akashi moved to brush Kuroko’s cheek with his nose.

Kuroko frowned as he felt his face flush. "I'll make up something nice to say about you at your funeral. I'm still not agreeing to a kiss from you."

Again Akashi sighed but fully moved away this time, releasing Kuroko from his hold. “A shame, but you’ve developed a nice shade of red on your face. It’s quite endearing,” Akashi smirked.

Kuroko quickly moved off of the shelf, and went back to restocking the books, ducking his head to hide the blush. "And you've developed a not so nice habit of bothering me at work. First stealing my glasses, and now trapping me against a bookshelf. Should I be worried about what happens tomorrow?"

Akashi chuckled as he watched Kuroko work, “What can I say, it’s almost a need to tease you the instant I see you. Tomorrow you might have to worry but you’ll probably be happy to hear that I won’t be able to come around as often starting next week. Other things unfortunately require more of my attention.”

"Ah, yes, Aomine-kun did mention that you guys are preparing for the championship tournament." Kuroko recalled. "Good luck."

“Thank you. You should come to a game or a practice sometime, considering you have quite a few friends who are regulars.” Akashi made to leave but not before ruffling Kuroko’s hair, “I promise not to take your glasses if you do. No promises on not making you wear my uniform though.” He left with a knowing smirk. Aomine wasn’t very good at keeping things to himself.

* * *

Akashi quietly approached Kuroko, who was sitting at one of the empty desks in the library reading. From behind him, Akashi reached over his shoulders and pulled off his glasses in an upwards direction, making Kuroko’s head lean back to look up at him. “How are you today, Tetsuya dear?”

“I was better when I could see.” Kuroko said, reaching up for his glasses.

“But you look so much more cute without them. It’s quite entertaining, seeing your eyes trying to focus on things.” Akashi held the glasses just out of Kuroko’s reach and poked his nose.

Kuroko had to go a bit crosseyed to focus in on the finger when it poked him, before looking back at Akashi. Or, trying to look back at Akashi. He was more looking at a blob of red. “It’s not cute, it’s annoying. Give them back.”

Akashi feigned thinking about it, despite Kuroko not being able to see him, “Maybe later,” He directed his attention to the book in front of Kuroko, “That’s an interesting choice in reading material. I didn’t take you for the fantasy type.”

“I didn’t take you for the bully type, yet here we are with you holding my glasses hostage.” Kuroko retorted. “Is something wrong with reading fantasy?”

“Playful flirting, dear, not bullying,” Akashi chuckled, “And nothing is wrong with it. I just figured you to be more interested in genres such as science fiction rather than fantasy.”

“I enjoy both.” Kuroko replied, sighing and giving up on sight for the time being, marking his page and putting it down since there was no way he was going to be able to read.

“I believe I have read this one. It’s quite good.” Akashi once again tucked Kuroko’s glasses into his back pocket. He rested his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders and leaned on him slightly. “The author has a very poetic way of expressing himself through words.”

Kuroko nodded in agreement. “I quite enjoy his world building.” He still found himself blinking to try and focus his vision, but it wasn’t doing him any good, so he finally just tilted his head back and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t get a headache. “Each book is so completely different and interesting.”

Akashi nodded in agreement even though Kuroko’s eyes were closed. He started to unconsciously squeeze Kuroko’s shoulders, massaging them slightly, as he spoke. “I hear he’s going to try his hand at romance next. Something very different for him and I’m not too sure I’ll find much interest in it considering the genre.”

Kuroko wanted to complain, but found himself relaxing into the touch instead because despite it being Akashi, it did feel nice. “Romance certainly isn’t your strong suit. I think I’ll give it a try just because it’s him. I’ll let you know if it’s worth your time.”

“I think I can be very romantic when given the chance,” Akashi replied with a suggestive tone, “And I would appreciate that. I haven’t had the chance to just read for pleasure as of late.”

“You attempt whether the chance is given or not.” Kuroko informed him, brows scrunching together slightly, but he kept his eyes closed.

“What can I say? I tend to pursue my interests.” Akashi continued to mindlessly kneed his fingers softly into Kuroko’s shoulders, feeling him relax.

“I’ve noticed.” Kuroko said absently. “Are you ever planning on giving me my glasses back? Not all of us can have perfect vision.”

“I’m in between being nice and giving you back your vision and having you reach for it in my back pocket again. Such hard decisions.” Akashi playfully sighed.

“People tend to like nice people better.” Kuroko said, opening his eyes to look up at Akashi, even though it didn’t really help at all.

“Yes, but-” Akashi pulled the glasses out of his back pocket and placed them back over Kuroko’s eyes, “where’s the fun in that?”

Kuroko looked at Akashi with mild surprise, not having expected him to actually give him back his glasses. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.” He said with a tiny smile, reaching up to adjust the glasses better.

Akashi was sure this was the first time he had seen Kuroko genuinely smile while he was around. He decided he really liked it. “I figured you were close to falling asleep with how relaxed you looked without them.”

Kuroko wasn’t about to admit that the relaxing was because of Akashi and not the lack of glasses. “I was closing my eyes to fight off the headache from trying to focus my vision, not to sleep Akashi-kun.” He told him, face going back to its usual blank expression as he moved to get up.  

“You still looked very relaxed though.” Akashi moved back as Kuroko stood and turned to face him.

Kuroko shrugged. “I suppose it’s up to interpretation, but I should be getting back to work.” He said, walking back behind the counter in case anyone decided they needed to check out or return a book, starting to scan in some of the books that had been dropped in the return slot.

Akashi nodded, “I suppose I should continue my nice streak and let you get back to it then.” He sat down in the seat Kuroko had originally occupied and pulled out the paperwork he had brought to work on. He tended to work outside of his office when things started to get overwhelming. Too many people tried to talk to him and get his attention during this time of year and he never really got much work done.

Kuroko eyed Akashi suspiciously for a few moments, but when it seemed he really was just working, Kuroko went back to his own work. 

Akashi stayed there for the next few hours, well after sunset until the library started to close. He packed up his things, neatly arranging the papers into piles of what was completed and what still needed to be looked at. He would leave after one more ‘conversation’ with Kuroko. Walking up to the counter where Kuroko was also packing up his things, he snuck behind him and blew at his ear.

Kuroko had almost forgotten Akashi was there, and tensed up immediately when he realized that had been a mistake as he felt warm air blow on his ear. “Akashi-kun, why was that necessary?” He complained, turning to face him with a frown.

“I could’ve wrapped my arms around you instead, if that’s what you would have preferred.” Akashi took one of Kuroko’s hands in his own, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

“I would prefer you just say goodbye like a normal human being.” He replied, pulling his hand back towards himself.

Akashi frowned slightly at the loss of Kuroko’s hand, but he had expected it. “I  _ am _ saying goodbye, just in a more special way.” Akashi dramatically sighed, “Will you ever accept my affections for you, Tetsuya?” He didn’t hear the library door open or the quiet shuffling of feet coming from that direction.

Aomine felt his eye twitch at the weirdness of the sight and the words he had just heard coming from his captain. He didn’t think he ever wanted to see this side of him. It was too weird and too large of a contrast from what he usually was like.

“What you call affections most people would consider sexual harassment.” Kuroko told him flatly.

Akashi made a play of acting offended, “Tetsuya, I would never touch you inappropriately without your consent. Simply holding your hand can’t be that bad, can it?”

“That stunt you pulled yesterday with the book shelf would hardly be considered appropriate by anyone who walked by. I’d call  _ that  _ sexual harassment.” Kuroko replied, pulling his backpack on as he spoke, only giving Akashi half of his attention.

“Ah, but I didn’t actually kiss you now did I, even though you wounded me so much.” Akashi frowned when he noticed Kuroko’s attention was on something else. He turned his head in the direction that was distracting Kuroko and immediately stepped away from him when he saw Aomine watching them. “Daiki, what are you doing here so late?” He doubted it was for any reason relating to academics.

“Waiting for Tetsu. We go home together.” Aomine still had a blatantly disgusted expression from seeing how Akashi interacted with Kuroko. “I could have gone my entire life never seeing that side of you.”

Akashi redirected his attention back to Kuroko with a small frown, ignoring Aomine’s comment about his behaviour. “Is that so?”

“Since middle school, yes.” Kuroko answered, walking over to Aomine’s side. “Are you ready?” He asked, looking up at his friend.

“Yeah, let’s go. I think I might need to give myself amnesia after that.” Aomine walked back out the door, still somewhat horrified.

“I suppose I’ll see you both tomorrow. Please don’t be late tomorrow, Daiki.” Akashi went back to the desk to grab his stuff and walked out the door on the other side of the library. It was closer to where his driver usually parked to pick him up. As he left he tried not to think about the closeness between Kuroko and Aomine.

“Goodbye, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko called after him before walking out with Aomine. “I told you he was like that.”

“I didn’t want to see you be right. It’s fucking weird.”

* * *

During lunch the next day Kuroko decided to go to the library to catch up on some reading. He noticed Akashi writing something that he assumed was either basketball or student council related, but didn’t spare him a second glance as he continued walking until he found the corner towards the back of the library that he liked to read in because it was generally pretty uncrowded, and he was less likely to be bothered.

Akashi was fighting his exhaustion, trying to focus on going through the new proposals for school changes while simultaneously eating. He ignored the sound of someone entering the library. He wanted to get the paperwork done before the end of the break. After about twenty minutes he finally managed to go through all the papers as well as finish his lunch, luckily with still half an hour of lunch left. Finally looking up, he noticed the other occupant in the library trying to hide himself in the corner of the room.

Instantly getting up to greet Kuroko, he did his best to wipe away his exhaustion and to put on his charming smile. “Tetsuya, I apologize for not noticing you until now. How are you doing, love?” Akashi kneeled down in front of him so they were eye level.

Kuroko raised his eyes from the book when he heard Akashi speaking to him. “Considering how tired you look, I suppose better than you.” He replied, internally mourning the loss of his time to read.

Akashi’s smile turned wry. He sat down next to Kuroko, leaning against the wall. “I was hoping it wasn’t too noticeable.”

“Would it make you feel better if I pretended not to have noticed?” Kuroko asked.

“It might help,” Akashi let out a dry laugh, “Most people aren’t as observant as you are, so I think I can still hold onto my hope.”

“Perhaps you should simply sleep instead of hoping people won’t notice.” Kuroko replied, looking back down at his book.

“Maybe when I have the time.” Akashi responded as he stifled a yawn. He left out the part that he probably wouldn’t have much time for sleep for the next little while. As of late he had gotten at most three hours of sleep each night.

Kuroko looked down at his watch. “You still have half an hour now to take a nap.”

Akashi somewhat considered the idea before deciding against it. “I don’t think I’d be very comfortable napping at school.” He didn’t think he’d enjoy people seeing him so openly vulnerable.

Kuroko shrugged. “Your loss then.”

“Do you often hide back here during lunch?” Akashi scooted slightly closer to Kuroko until their arms were touching.

A month ago Kuroko probably would have scooted away to regain personal space. By now he’d learned that it wouldn’t do anything to deter Akashi. “Its nice for reading.” He replied.

“It is quite nice back here. Quiet and away from people. It’s quite relaxing.” Despite his reservations, he could feel his eyes drifting closed.

Kuroko glanced over and quirked an eyebrow as he noticed Akashi drifting to sleep. He rolled his eyes and started reading again, deciding to just let Akashi sleep and wake him up when classes started.

As Akashi’s eyelids drifted closed his head tilted until it rested on something warm and comforting. He unconsciously snuggled his face closer to the warmth as he drifted to unconsciousness.

As much as it shouldn't have surprised him, Kuroko still felt himself tensing a bit when he felt a weight he knew was Akashi's head on his shoulder. Kuroko made himself relax and sighed as he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be moving much for the next twenty minutes.

When the lunch period was almost over Kuroko gently shook Akashi to try to wake him up.

Akashi felt someone trying to wake him and instinctively tried to snuggle closer to the warmth and away from what was trying to wake him up. “No. Few more minutes,” He mumbled.

"Akashi-kun, I'm not going to be late to class just because you want to sleep longer." Kuroko told him, even though Akashi was being uncharacteristically cute. It was very odd comparing this Akashi  to the guy who just a few days previously told Kuroko he wanted to make him scream his name in bed.

Akashi blinked himself awake at the sound of a voice he was not used to waking up to. “Tetsuya?” He lifted his head up, trying to blink away the bleariness. “You’re not my bed.”

Kuroko almost laughed at that. "I'm not." He agreed. "Although you've been using me as one for the past twenty minutes, and now it's time for class."

Akashi sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “I apologize for burdening you.”

Kuroko got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Akashi up. "It wasn't really a problem."

Akashi gladly took the hand, letting Kuroko pull him up. “Then thank you for doing so. You were quite comfortable.” He was starting to become more awake, somewhat refreshed from the short nap.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied, packing his book away before putting on his book bag and starting to head for the exit.

Akashi followed, taking his stuff with him. “I’d like to think it is.”

"Thanks I guess." He replied, not entirely sure how to proceed. It seemed weird to walk away without a word, at least not a nice one, right after letting the guy use him as a pillow. He settled for awkwardly waving before they had to part ways to go to their classes.

Akashi, still in the process of waking up, gave Kuroko a genuine smile, something he had never actually done having only ever looked at Kuroko flirtatiously. Returning the awkward wave he turned towards his class, parting from Kuroko.

Kuroko might have paused in his walking to stare after Akashi after seeing that smile, but he would never admit to doing it. Akashi would never back off if he knew Kuroko had been momentarily stunned motionless by his smile. He shook his head to clear it of the image, he had class to focus on, and continued on his way.

* * *

Aomine poked Kuroko’s arm with his pencil when the teacher told them they could self study or work in groups. “So, you gonna come to one of our games this year?”

Kagami joined in on the conversation too, overhearing Aomine’s question. “Yeah, you’ve never really been to one of them have you?”

“I was planning on self studying.” Kuroko told them, resolutely not looking at either of them and simply down at his paper, almost sighing as he realized it was so easy that it wouldn’t provide much distraction.

Aomine blatantly ignored Kuroko’s comment and continued to push. “Come on, Tetsu! Be a friend, come support us! You could also come to a practice or two instead, considering our captain wants your dick.”‘

Kagami blanched at Aomine’s words, “Please tell me you’re joking. Our dictator and Kuroko?” Kagami turned his partly disgusted, partly confused face to Kuroko, “Why?”

“If I knew why I would have gotten him to leave me alone by now.” Kuroko said, rolling his eyes and continuing to fill out questions that he knew they would just end up copying from him instead of doing themselves. “He’s been trying to get me to sleep with him for a little over a month now.” Had he really not mentioned it to Kagami? He’d thought he had, but oh well.

“Pretty sure he just thinks you’re hot and that you give him a challenge.” Aomine leaned back into his chair, stretching a bit before asking Kuroko again, “So, you gonna come to anything of ours?”

“I wasn’t planning on it. We have a test the day after your next game, and I want to spend the night studying for that, not watching you sweat while surrounded by screaming people.” Kuroko replied.

“You’ll pass even if you don’t study that night,” Kagami pointed out, not wanting to make Kuroko go if he really didn’t want to.

Kuroko finally looked up and between them. “Alright. But since I know you two won’t be studying, you can do this worksheet by yourself to make up for it.” He said, getting up and taking his now completed sheet to the teacher.

Both Aomine and Kagami’s faces fell. They both held mirroring faces of despair and betrayal. “Tetsu, why! You’re a shitty friend!” Aomine almost wanted to pout.

“I hate to agree with the idiot but you are.” Kagami grumbled.

Kuroko sat back down between them, looking the picture of innocence. “I’m a great friend. Now you’ll learn the information for yourselves.” He turned to Aomine, an icy glint coming into his eyes. “And maybe you’ll learn not to give your captain any ideas by mentioning conversations involving uniforms to him. I’m pretty sure that lesson’s in question five.”

Aomine sputtered, trying to think of an excuse but came up with nothing. “I didn’t tell him  _ directly _ ! I was talking to Kise! It’s not my fault he sees, hears, and knows all!”

“You made it my problem, so now it’s yours.” Kuroko turned to Kagami. “Kagami-kun, number five is rather hard, if you have any questions, I’d be happy to help you out with that one.”

Kagami had to restrain himself from laughing too loudly at the indignant sound that came out of Aomine. “Thanks Kuroko,” He said while still quietly laughing.

“Jerk!” Aomine called out, resigning to his fate of a failing mark.

Kuroko ignored him in favor of reading ahead to the next chapter of the textbook.

* * *

Kuroko finished up his shift at the library and went straight to the gym since there wasn’t much point in going home only to have to turn around and come back to be on time. This course of action did result in him being early though, so he was the first person in the stands.

There was about half an hour left before the game started so Akashi figured he could get in a few minutes of extra practice. Pulling a ball out from the storage room he noticed a lone person in the stands, a very familiar person he realized after further inspection. Climbing up them he sat down next to Kuroko and put on his charming smile. “I didn’t think you would actually accept my offer of attending the game, Tetsuya dear.”

“Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun were bothering me about going in class, so I decided to give it a chance.” Kuroko replied. Honestly, he should have known that Akashi would notice him being there.

“And here I was hoping you came for me.” Akashi dramatically sighed, but couldn’t completely hide his playful smile.

“You seem to hope that about everywhere I go that you happen to be, so I’m not surprised you were hoping that.”

“Of course. I have confidence that one of these days you’ll return my affections.” Akashi smile turned flirtatious.

“Yes, you seem to have quite a lot of that for a rejected man.” Kuroko commented, looking out over the court.

“Ah, but that will change, my dear.” Akashi simply admired Kuroko from where he sat. He really was very attractive.

“And why do you think that?” Kuroko asked, turning to face Akashi.

“As I said, I have confidence. Although I must say, you are the first to reject me for such a long period of time.” Most people tended to agree right away to his proposals of sex. The longest he’s had to wait before Kuroko was a mere week.

“I meant more where does this confidence come from. Why exactly are you so sure that the rejections are going to stop?” Kuroko rephrased.

“I always get what I want, Tetsuya. Whether through right of birth or through effort, I always manage to get that which I desire,” Akashi answered simply.

“In that case, it sounds like continuing to reject you will be good for you in the long run. You can’t  _ always  _ get what you want. That’s a lesson that you should learn sooner rather than later.”

“You truly wound me, Tetsuya.” Akashi looked up at the large clock on the other side of the gym, noticing people starting to come in and claim seats on the bleachers, he deemed it time to get ready. “I apologize for not being able to stay longer, love, but I must get going. I hope you enjoy the game.” He ruffled Kuroko’s hair and turned towards the locker room.

Kuroko frowned and batted Akashi’s hand away, reaching up to smooth down his hair. “Don’t do that.” He muttered as Akashi started to walk off.

Akashi only grinned cheekily in response and disappeared through the doors to get ready for the game.

When the players came out to start warming up Kuroko waved at Kagami and Aomine, who grinned and waved back, to let them know he had actually showed up like he said be would before sitting back in his seat to watch.

Kuroko watched the game with fascination, but found that his eyes kept drifting towards Akashi even though he was trying to pay attention to Kagami and Aomine since they were who he had come to see. Kuroko had always known that Akashi was attractive, he wasn’t blind after all, but he’d never really been attracted to him. Watching him play though . . . maybe it was the determination and single minded focus or seeing the way his muscles worked as he moved but Kuroko wasn’t comfortable with this new development regardless of what caused it.  

After the game, Aomine and Kagami both went straight to Kuroko after they showered to ask him what he thought of it. “How was enjoying something not in the form of a book for once?” Aomine asked as he sat down on the bleacher next to Kuroko.

Kuroko pushed all thoughts of Akashi out of his head when his friends came over and smiled at them. “It was certainly interesting. I had fun. Congratulations on your win.”

Kagami grinned brightly at Kuroko’s response, while Aomine simply looked proud. “It’s only after games like these that Akashi’s hell training seems worth it,” Kagami chuckled.

“Well, he must be doing something right, judging by the score. Perhaps you two have been over doing the complaining about training.” Kuroko mused.

“You two should listen to Tetsuya. I always knew there had to be someone keeping you two alive, given your combined brain power.” Aomine and Kagami both tensed at the voice and noticed Akashi a few rows down, still in his basketball uniform.

“Akashi! What are you still doing here?” Aomine nervously called out as Kagami made an indignant sound at the jab to their intelligence.

“I always have a few things to take care of after games, that is why I always shower last,” Akashi answered briefly, enjoying their reactions.

Kuroko looked down at Akashi curiously, still trying to figure out what it was about watching him play basketball that changed how he saw him. “If those things include scarring Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, then I can’t say I disapprove.”

Akashi laughed lightly. He noticed Kuroko’s not too secretive look at him, or more specifically his body, and decided he would remember that for later encounters with him. “Partly. Much of it is discussing with the couch where there could be room for improvement, one of which is the need you two apparently have to compete with each other while also playing against the other team.”

Aomine and Kagami didn’t respond, looking away both in fear and embarrassment.

“If you can get them to stop fighting then more power to you.” Kuroko said, getting to his feet. “Are you two ready to leave?” He asked them.

“Yup, we’re ready. Let’s go.” Aomine spoke as they both quickly got to their feet, resolutely not looking at Akashi and rushed out before Kuroko even got a step forward.

Akashi could only smirk at their behaviour. “That never ceases to amuse me.”

“It will.” Kuroko said flatly, rolling his eyes and starting to walk down the bleachers.

“Well, I thankfully don’t spend most of my time with them, so I’m sure I’m fine.” Akashi waited for Kuroko to get to his row and walked alongside him to the door.

Kuroko wrinkled his nose when Akashi started to walk beside him, as close as ever. “You smell gross, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi hummed in agreement, “Yes, I realized that. It’s just as uncomfortable wearing the smell as it is being next to it. I apologize for subjecting you to my body odor.”

“Instead of apologizing for it, you could just not do it.” Kuroko suggested.

“Unfortunately for you, the locker room is in the same direction that you’re going.” Akashi teasingly moved closer to Kuroko, until they were almost touching.

Kuroko frowned and stepped away from him. “Personal space, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi only continued to move closer to Kuroko, “Now when have you ever known me to give you such a thing?” Akashi took Kuroko’s hand in his as they walked.

“First time for everything.” Kuroko replied, speeding up his steps to try and get Akashi to leave him alone, and pulling his hand to get Akashi to release it.

Akashi simply kept with Kuroko’s pace, keeping his hand in his until they were a few steps away from the locker room. With a dramatic sigh, he pulled at Kuroko’s hand to stop him. “This is where we must part, my dear. I thank you for escorting me here even if it was against your will.” Akashi pulled Kuroko’s hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his hand and disappeared behind the door.

Kuroko’s face flushed and for a moment he just stood there staring after Akashi, lips still slightly parted to release protest that hadn’t come soon enough for Akashi to hear. He shook off his surprise and walked outside to meet with Kagami and Aomine, letting the night air cool his face.

Aomine instantly knew something had happened during the time they had been busy escaping from Akashi. “What did he do?”

“He kissed my hand.” Kuroko said, looking at said hand like it had betrayed him for letting Akashi do that. “His mouth actually touched me.” Which was probably the last thing Kuroko needed when he was trying to figure out why he was suddenly attracted to Akashi.

“Do you need one of us to punch him?” Kagami was going to regret his offer if Kuroko actually said yes but he would do it for his friend.

Kuroko shook his head. “No, I don’t need either of you to do that.” Kuroko replied, tearing his gaze away from his hand to start walking with them. “Thank you for offering though.”

Kagami visibly relaxed. “Yeah, well, if you change your mind, let us know. Preferably the one you want to die more because that’s what’s going to happen after either of us do it.”

“I’m capable of punching him myself if I need to.” Kuroko told him, though he offered Kagami a small smile to show that he really was grateful for the gesture.

“Great, you’re actually probably the least likely to die out of the three of us,” Aomine commented, “You don’t look too mad at what he did though.” Aomine turned a curious gaze onto Kuroko, arching his brow at him.

“I think I’m still in shock.” Kuroko offered as explanation. “It’s certainly a new tactic.”

“He was probably waiting to do it. He always thinks ahead.” Kagami still wasn’t too sure how he felt about his dictator/captain going after his best friend but knowing Akashi, he had most likely planned ahead.

“Well, I’m not sure why he thought now was the right time to try that out. Especially since he disappeared right after.”

“You’ve gotten used to him.” Aomine had noticed it not too long ago but Kuroko was slowly but surely getting used to Akashi’s presence. “He probably left to make sure you didn’t react violently when shocked. Which, by the way, you sometimes do.”

“It’s hard not to get used to him when I see him everyday.” Kuroko frowned lightly. “I do  _ not  _ react violently to surprise.”

“See, planning ahead. And tell that to the broken doll from halloween.” Aomine was almost offended that Kuroko would forget breaking his favourite halloween decoration.

“I’m not sure jump scares count as the same kind of surprise.” Kuroko told him, rolling his eyes as he recalled what Aomine was talking about.

“You still broke it,” Aomine muttered.

“So how are you gonna react to him the next time you see him?” Kagami decided to cut in before Aomine could continue his whining.

“Like I usually do, I guess. Hopefully with a bit more personal space though.” Kuroko replied after a moment to think about the question.

“That’s probably not going to happen but good luck anyway.” Kagami was actually sure it wouldn’t work, knowing Akashi.

"Thank you so much for your astounding support, Kagami-kun." Kuroko dead panned as they reached his house. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

They both waved goodbye to Kuroko and to each other as they parted ways towards their own homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko observed Akashi from the end of the hallway for a moment, still thinking about the game last night and how things had changed as he watched him play. Akashi looked like he always did. Perfectly put together and handsome, but it was weird now. Kuroko sighed and decided to just drop it, walking up to his locker to open it. "Good morning, Akashi-kun."

“Good morning, Tetsuya. You’ll have to forgive me, I can’t stay for very long.” Akashi took Kuroko’s hand in his, the same hand he had kissed the night before and simply held it.

Kuroko eyed their joined hands suspiciously. "Akashi-kun, I need my hand at the moment to get out my books."

Akashi frowned but released Kuroko’s hand, fully ready to take it again once Kuroko was done.

"So, what's got you in a rush this morning?" Kuroko asked as he got out his books.

“Various student council responsibilities. I’m sure you know elections are coming up.” Akashi had scheduled to handle a few campaign plans during his mornings at school, right after basketball practice.

Kuroko nodded, recalling hearing people talking about them. "Well, not that it makes a difference considering you have almost the whole school's vote, but you have mine as well." Kuroko told him, closing his locker and putting his book bag on.

Akashi let his smile briefly become genuine as he took Kuroko’s hand in his once more and pressed a kiss to it, one that was longer than the kiss from the night before. “Thank you, love. I hope to see you soon.” Slowly releasing Kuroko’s hand he headed towards his office where he knew Midorima would be impatiently waiting for his arrival.

Kuroko hoped that his face wasn't as red this time as he called after Akashi, "Stop doing that," and then started walking towards his first class.

Akashi simply turned his head back to Kuroko and smirked as he continued to walk away.

"You're on time today. Get bored of your puppy already?" Midorima asked when Akashi walked in.

“No, actually I’m finding myself more interested in him with each meeting. It’s almost regrettable not being able to see him for longer periods of time.” Akashi sat down at his desk, pulling out the plans he would go over with Midorima for his campaign.

"That almost sounds like feelings. How odd for you." Midorima replied, sitting across from Akashi.

Akashi scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, Shintarou. Simply finding someone’s company enjoyable does not equate to ‘feelings’ as you put it.” Akashi handed Midorima the files he needed him to look over.

Midorima accepted them and started looking over them as he spoke. "No, but I hear that you kissed him after the game. That and enjoying his company sounds like feelings."

Akashi inwardly cursed at his carelessness for forgetting about Aomine and Kagami’s big mouths. “I believe I’ve mentioned that it was all playful flirting.” Akashi read through his own files as he talked, reviewing over his platform and campaign strategies.

"You have. I simply don't believe you. I think you have feelings for him. Or that you're at least developing them." Midorima spared Akashi a glance as he said this, but quickly got back to work.

“And why would you think that? There are many people I’ve had sexual relations with, all of which I never developed feelings for past attraction. Why would Tetsuya be different?” Akashi circled a small detail he decided he needed to change before continuing his read through of the papers.

"For starters, you've never been late for any of your other conquests." Midorima had almost been worried that Akashi was sick when that had first started. "And you've never cared much for most of their company when said company wasn't in your room." He added, recalling when Akashi had ended it with some boy simply because he got annoyed by the other trying to constantly make conversation with him.

Akashi resisted the urge to look back up at Midorima, keeping his eyes on the documents. “I think that simply means that he is the most tolerable and interesting one among those I have pursued.”

"I never took you as the type for denial, Akashi." He simply replied as he made a note on one of his papers.

Akashi frowned, finally looking away from the papers to level Midorima with a look. “It is not denial. It’s the truth. You have never known me to be one to develop feelings for another and you still don’t.”

Midorima made a noncommittal sound, seeming to have lost interest in trying to help Akashi understand feelings, and continuing with his work.

Akashi looked back to his files, resolutely not thinking of Kuroko or the conversation he just had with Midorima. But a small part of him, a part that he decided to ignore, could feel that Midorima was somewhat right.

* * *

Kuroko was peacefully looking through his text book during his lunch break in the library when he suddenly felt a hand on his leg and he didn't even have to look at this point to know it was Akashi. "Hello, Akashi-kun. I hope you've had a bit more sleep today." He said, glancing at him before returning to his reading, pushing the hand off of him absently as he did so.

It had taken Akashi a few minutes to actually approach Kuroko, his discussion with Midorima still fresh in his mind. Pulling on his flirtatious smile, he responded to Kuroko, “Hello Tetsuya dear. It makes me glad to hear that you care so much for my wellbeing.” He sat down next to Kuroko, making it clear that he held all of his attention.

"I think I care more that my arm fell asleep under you last time, but feel free to interpret it how you wish." Kuroko said.

“Really? I apologize for that.” Akashi trailed a hand from Kuroko’s shoulder to his elbow, his thumb massaging the underside of it. “If you want, I can make it up to you. Perhaps with a massage?”

"No thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said flatly, finally looking up at him from the textbook since it seemed he wasn't going to be left alone.

“Are you sure? Considering your open admiration of my body last night, I assumed you would be looking forward to such an invitation.” Akashi moved closer to Kuroko until their noses were only a few centimeters short of touching.

Of course Akashi had noticed. Kuroko had dared to hope that wasn't the case since the redhead hadn't said anything about it that night, but it seemed he'd just been biding his time. "I did no such thing." He denied, placing a hand on Akashi's chest and pushing to try and reclaim his personal space.

“Ah, but you did. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the attention.” Akashi didn’t fully move back, just far enough so that he could rest his elbow on the table, which still left him considerably close to Kuroko.

"I think your lack of sleep is causing hallucinations. I simply looked at you because you were speaking to us." Kuroko replied, dropping his hand from Akashi's chest. He was sure if he ever admitted to finding Akashi attractive he'd never hear the end of it.

“Deny it all you want, love, but I know what I saw, and am  _ always _ happy to return the favour.” Akashi’s eyes briefly roamed up and down Kuroko’s body before returning them to Kuroko’s eyes, a smirk on his lips.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and looked back down at his textbook. "I admire your commitment to wishful thinking, Akashi-kun."

“You’re free to admire other areas as well.” Akashi moved back to sit in the chair normally. He pulled out a few things he needed to finish for tomorrow and placed them on the desk. He may have enjoyed teasing Kuroko but work needed to be done. He didn’t see why he couldn’t do both at the same time.

"I'm certainly admiring the other side of the library right now. It seems more peaceful at the moment."

“As much as I love being close to you, dear, some things must be sacrificed for the completion of work.” Akashi still snaked his hand down Kuroko’s arm to hold Kuroko’s hand, lacing their fingers together, regardless of his words. Sometimes it paid to be ambidextrous.

"Akashi-kun, please release my hand." Kuroko requested as he flipped to the next page.

Akashi ignored Kuroko’s request and pulled his hand up to place a chaste kiss on the back of it as he continued to write in the basketball playbook.

"I told you to stop doing that." He complained, tugging his hand to try and get Akashi to let go.

“But I quite enjoy kissing you. If not your hand, then I could kiss elsewhere, if you’d like.” He spared Kuroko a brief playful smile before continuing his work.

"I'd like for you to keep your mouth to yourself." Kuroko glanced at their still joined fingers. "And your hands for that matter."

“How much harm can innocent hand holding do?” He squeezed Kuroko’s hand for emphasis.

Kuroko side eyed Akashi as he spoke. "I find not much of anything is innocent with you."

“I think right now is pretty innocent,” and it really was. At the moment, Akashi simply craved for a small amount of physical contact with Kuroko. He was instantly reminded of Midorima’s words and he quickly pushed the memory away. He refused to worry about something as trivial as feelings while in Kuroko’s presence. It would only make things more confusing and complicated.

Kuroko decided not to reply, and simply went back to his text book, refusing to let Akashi monopolize any more of his time.

They both continued to do their work in silence with their hands joined, which Akashi found more relaxing than he would have ever admitted. Being with Kuroko as he worked somehow removed the large amount of stress he usually felt when doing his work. When it neared the end of lunch break, Akashi one-handedly packed up his things and turned to Kuroko. “Thank you for actually allowing me to continue holding your hand during the break. I was honestly expecting you to put more effort in pulling away.” He pressed another kiss to Kuroko’s hand, this time with no intention to tease, before releasing it.

"The amount of effort I put in makes no difference if you've got your mind set on holding it, but you're welcome I guess." Kuroko said as he packed his own things. "For example, I've been telling you to stop with the hand kissing, but you just did it again."

Akashi moved close, his lips near Kuroko’s ear. “Again, I could always relocate where I place kisses. I assumed the hand would be where you were most comfortable with.”

"I'd be more comfortable if you just didn't kiss me at all." He said, leaning away from Akashi. 

Akashi decided to be nice, considering Kuroko was apparently such a nice presence to have when he needed to get things done. He moved back and a few steps away from Kuroko, giving him back his personal space. “That’s not much of a compromise, dear.”

"It wasn't meant to be a compromise. It was me saying stop." He replied, picking up his bookbag.

“I think a compromise would be much more satisfying, considering how little we’ll be seeing each other for the next little while.” Akashi spoke as he lead the way towards the library exit.

"More satisfying for  _ you _ ." Kuroko said with a roll of his eyes.

Akashi turned to Kuroko just as they walked out the door and were about to separate to head to their classes. “Well, you could always see it this way,” Akashi lifted a hand to Kuroko’s face, gently pressing his thumb to Kuroko’s bottom lip, “I could have forgotten about being mindful and started where I wished to most.”

"Aomine-kun says that I react violently to surprises. You might not have liked the results of doing that." Kuroko informed him. He was tempted to bite Akashi's thumb to get it off of his lip, but got the feeling Akashi wouldn't take it that way.

“I’m willing to risk pain if it’s for you, love.” Akashi let his thumb trail across Kuroko’s lip before finally dropping his hand. “I’m less willing to be late for class, however. I will see you tomorrow, love, or maybe later depending on where I decide to work.”

"Goodbye, Akashi-kun." Kuroko turned towards his class. He may have touched the spot Akashi's thumb had been after a few steps, but he quickly shook his head and sped up his pace afterwards.

* * *

Kuroko didn't see Akashi for another three days, and couldn't figure out why it felt like he almost  _ missed  _ Akashi. As if being suddenly attracted to him wasn't bad enough.

So, he was a little surprised when he finally did see Akashi at his locker on the fourth day.

“Good morning, Tetsuya.” Akashi was a little more than worn out from the past few days. It was odd but the instant he saw Kuroko, he felt a little less tired.

"Good morning to you as well. You look exhausted." Kuroko replied as he opened his locker. "I'm afraid I promised Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun I'd hang out with them at lunch today, so I can't be your pillow again."

Akashi couldn't help but smile at Kuroko's words. "It's quite alright. I don't really have time to nap anyway." He didn't even have enough time to sleep at night, let alone during the day.

"You really should make some time to sleep. About to pass out isn't a good look on you." Kuroko told him with mild concern.

"Now Tetsuya, that wouldn't be concern for my wellbeing I hear, is it?" Akashi leaned on his locker partially to be smooth with Kuroko and partially because his exhaustion was starting to get to him.

“It would not be.” Kuroko replied, closing his locker and glancing over at Akashi, looking him up and down. “I think you need to take a mental health day and go home to take a nap. You look terrible.”

Akashi smiled wryly, "Maybe after basketball season and campaigns."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes a bit. “If I recall, we all vote in two months, and Kagami-kun has been telling me I should go to the championship game in a month and a half.” He said. “Did you know organs start shutting down after eleven days without sleep. You certainly won’t last two months.”

Akashi’s expression relaxed, his eyes unconsciously turned almost loving as he brought a hand up to Kuroko’s cheek, “As happy as your concern makes me, I assure you I’ll be fine.”

Kuroko brushed Akashi’s hand off of his face. “Sleep. I’m serious.” He said sternly.

“I will,” Akashi agreed, “When I find some time.”

Kuroko looked at him consideringly, and then reached forward and pulled Akashi’s phone out of his pocket. “I’ll actually let you have my phone number if you promise me you’ll sleep tonight.” Akashi seemed to have given up on getting Kuroko’s number a while ago, but he’d been pretty adamant about wanting it when all of this had started, so Kuroko hoped that was still the case now.

Akashi arched a brow, he hadn’t tried to get Kuroko’s number for a while, deeming it not completely necessary in his pursuit of Kuroko. “How about your number and a kiss?”

Kuroko looked at him contemplatively. “Pick one, and you have to sleep two nights in a row since you waited on the deal.” He decided.

Akashi considered the benefits of being able to contact Kuroko at any moment but given the fact that he barely had time to talk to Midorima about anything other than work related things, his answer was obvious. He wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him closer, his other hand holding Kuroko’s chin between two fingers.

“Promise first. You’ll sleep tonight and tomorrow night. All night, not just an hour or two.” Kuroko said, placing a finger on Akashi’s mouth to keep him from kissing him before agreeing. Honestly, he should have expected Akashi to pick this option since Kuroko hadn’t actually agreed to answer any messages that Akashi might have sent his phone. 

Akashi sighed but nodded, “I promise,” or he’d certainly try to, at least. He waited for Kuroko to remove his finger, giving him one more questioning look, making sure he was okay with it.

Kuroko searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying before moving his finger so that Akashi could kiss him.

Not needing any other indication to continue, Akashi immediately leaned in and connected their lips in a deep kiss, slipping his tongue between Kuroko’s lips. He was slightly shocked feeling something round and hard on Kuroko’s tongue, he pulled back, slightly dazed, with a questioning look. “What was…?”

Kuroko looked a bit dazed as well. It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected Akashi to be a good kisser, but . . . he snapped out of it when Akashi spoke to him, and had to think for a second before he realized what Akashi was talking about and stuck out his tongue to show him his tongue stud.

Akashi marveled at the new revelation. “I honestly didn’t think I could become more attracted to you, but you’ve proven otherwise.” He leaned in once again to try and capture Kuroko’s lips again.

Kuroko put his finger back on Akashi’s lips right before they could touch his again. “One kiss. You already got it.”

Akashi would have whined if it wasn’t so undignified, so he simply frowned. “I was hoping to enjoy the tongue piercing for a little while longer.”

“One kiss. You already got it.” Kuroko repeated, not moving his finger.

Akashi sighed and nipped at Kuroko’s finger as consolation, not wanting to let Kuroko out of his arms just yet.

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to, Akashi-kun? I would hate for you to have to take work home since you’re supposed to sleep tonight.” It was starting to hit him that he’d just had Akashi’s tongue in his mouth and he could feel himself starting to blush.

Akashi had almost wanted to forget about that. “As much as it pains me to say this, you’re right.” He finally released Kuroko from his arms and turned to leave, but not before placing his usual kiss on the back of Kuroko’s hand. “I hope to see you soon, love.”

“I hope you keep your promise since you stuck your tongue in my mouth.” Kuroko replied before turning to go to his own class.

“You didn’t have any complaints while it was there.” Akashi called over his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

Kuroko still didn’t have any complaints, but he wasn’t about to tell Akashi that. He got the feeling that if he did he’d be pulled into another kiss.

Akashi hated to use the word float, but that was what it felt like he was doing as he made his way to his office.

“Someone’s pretty happy considering the circles under your eyes.” Midorima said, already surrounded by papers and highlighters.

“Is that what it looks like? I hardly feel exhausted at all.” Akashi couldn’t seem to get rid of the large grin on his face even as he sat himself in front of the large pile of work.

Midorima looked vaguely uncomfortable with how happy Akashi seemed, and the thought passed through his head that Akashi might have finally snapped and killed Kise or Kagami or even Aomine. “ . . . Is everything okay?”

Akashi looked up from the papers, smile still perfectly in place, “Yes. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You’re being creepy. Did something happen?”

Normally Akashi might have been mildly offended by the comment but his mind immediately went back to Kuroko and the kiss. The wonderful kiss that he would be sure to get more of sometime in the future. His smile widened, “You could say that,” Akashi replied.

“ . . . are all of the players on our team okay?” He had to make sure there was no murder. 

Akashi arched a curious brow at Midorima, “From when I last saw them during morning practice, they all looked fine, why?”

Midorima visibly relaxed. “No reason. What has you so cheerful then?”

It was somehow possible for Akashi’s smile to grow even bigger as Midorima asked, but he went back to his work rather than continuing to beam at him, also remembering the conditions for the kiss. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“I’m very worried about it. You’re freaking me out.” Midorima actually leaned away a little when Akashi’s smile got bigger.

Akashi let out a small laugh, “I assure you I’m fine. Great actually. For your sanity though, I suppose I should tell you. I just had a small run in with Tetsuya.”

“You usually do right before you come here. Should I be concerned about your puppy?”

“I can’t say I think of him much as a puppy anymore, but he’s perfectly fine.” Akashi resisted the urge to lick his lips as he thought about Kuroko.

“Should I learn his name if he’s not the puppy anymore?” Midorima asked.

“I thought you would have taken the liberty of finding that out yourself by now. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“I don’t bother with the names of most of your conquests. You get bored of them too quickly for it to be worth while.” Midorima said with a shrug. “So, what happened with Kuroko that’s got you looking like you finally offed Kise?”

“Does it really look like that?” Akashi would admit that his cheeks were starting to feel the aftereffects of smiling so much, but he really couldn’t care less at the moment. “Nothing happened that you need to worry yourself with.”

Midorima decided that if no one was hurt he probably didn’t need to know. Besides, if it involved Akashi’s pup- Kuroko, he was sure Aomine and Kagami would be vocal about it during practice.

With Midorima not continuing his questioning, Akashi continued to do his work in silence, but the smile never faded.

* * *

It seemed getting a full night’s worth of sleep only made his body realize how exhausted he really was. The next day at school he felt terribly unrested but still had too much to get done. He didn’t manage to find anytime to see Kuroko during the day, which was unfortunate considering just being with him somehow made Akashi feel a bit more awake. Akashi ignored the implications of that thought as he made his way to the library after his classes, intent on finishing his homework and council work.

Taking a seat at one of the secluded desks near the back, he managed to get through two assignments before feeling himself start to doze off. He stubbornly tried to keep his eyes open, but it was amazingly difficult to fight off his exhaustion.

Kuroko went to the library like usual that day, and found a small smile creeping onto his face without his permission as he noticed Akashi asleep with his head propped on one hand and a pen still held loosely in the other.

After a moment of just looking he walked over and poked Akashi's cheek to try and wake him up before his arm gave out. He figured that wouldn't be a very good wake up call.

“Hmm?” Akashi slowly opened his eyes to see Kuroko smiling at him. “Tetsuya?” He muttered, his voice slightly raspy.

"You fell asleep. Did you actually keep your promise, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko replied.

Akashi stretched his arms up over his head to loosen his stiff muscles. He sleepily smiled up at Kuroko, his eyes still half lidded, “I did. Unfortunately actually sleeping only reminded me of how tired my body was.”

“Well, then hopefully sleeping tonight will help you a bit more.” Kuroko replied, refusing to think about how cute Akashi was when he was tired. He’d almost made himself forget after the first time because he didn’t need thoughts like that about  _ Akashi  _ of all people, who would probably resent being called cute anyway.

Akashi frowned, which in his sleepy state, looked close to pouting. “I’ve slept for a bit here, I think that should count towards my hours of sleep tonight.” He hadn’t managed to finish as much work as he’d wanted to for the hour it was, for obvious reasons.

“It doesn’t, because we’re only twenty minutes after the final bell rang.” Kuroko replied, looking towards his work area instead of at Akashi’s pout.

Akashi focused his attention onto the papers in front of him, trying to get back to work despite wanting to just sleep longer. “I think it should.” He supposed he would just have to stay at the library longer than he was originally planning to.

“Too bad. You don’t get an opinion, you already made the deal.” Kuroko sighed, deciding he really should get to work, and walked over to his work station, starting to scan in books.

Akashi let Kuroko leave him to his own business. An hour passed with the two of them not uttering a single word to each other. After about an hour and a half, Akashi managed to complete most of what he needed to and only had one document to read through, which turned out to be harder than he had thought it would be, feeling himself begin to nod off again. He fell asleep in the exact same position Kuroko had found him in.

Kuroko noticed Akashi sleeping, but it also looked like he’d finished most of his work, so Kuroko decided to let him be until closing time when Aomine showed up.

Aomine’s first reaction to seeing Akashi  _ napping _ of all things was to check if it was really Akashi because there was no way his basketball dictator was doing something only humans would do. The entire team had a silent agreement that Akashi was most likely a robot. “That’s not Akashi is it?” He asked Kuroko, dumbfounded.

“Unless I’m vastly mistaken about what his name is, that would be Akashi-kun.” Kuroko put the last of his things away before walking over and shaking Akashi’s shoulder to get him up. “Hey, we’re closing, you’ve got to wake up, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi made a small groan in protest as his eyes blearily opened. Regaining consciousness he stared up at Kuroko with a confused look on his face.

“You have to wake up now. You’re free to walk home with Aomine-kun and myself, but you can’t stay here.” Kuroko told him.

Akashi looked out the windows of the library and sure enough, it was dark out. He silently nodded and grabbed Kuroko’s hand, that was still on his shoulder, like a lost child. He quickly packed up with his free hand and slowly stood, not uttering a word.

Kuroko just gave their hands a look of resignation, knowing there wasn’t a point in arguing anymore, and lead Akashi towards the door when he was done packing his things. “Apparently Akashi-kun will be joining us.” He told Aomine.

Aomine gave Akashi a skeptical look. The tired, drowsy, child like mess of red was  _ not  _ the captain he had learned to fear. “Uh… right, ‘kay then.” He was tempted to call out the person in front of him as an imposter but didn’t want to chance it in the case that it really  _ was  _ Akashi.

Akashi finally found the will to talk after taking the few minutes to wake up. “Only until the school entrance. A car should be here soon to pick me up.” While he was working earlier, he had asked his driver to come pick him up around closing time, anticipating that he would be staying here that long regardless of whether or not he’d finished all his work before then. His line of thought at the time being that he hadn’t teased Kuroko yet.

Kuroko nodded and locked the door to the library behind them. "Aomine-kun, how was your math test?" He asked to try and distract him from giving Akashi weird looks.

“Huh?” Aomine darted his eyes to Kuroko and away from Akashi. “Oh, uh. Do you really even need to ask? It was fucking  _ math. _ ”

Feeling more awake, Akashi shifted his hand to tangle his fingers with Kuroko’s. “Daiki, you need to at least  _ pass _ your classes to remain on the team.”

Now  _ that _ was the Akashi he knew and feared, kind of. He still seemed a little nicer than usual, which Aomine guessed could also be partly Kuroko’s fault. “I pass! Getting a ‘D’ is a pass!”

"I thought you needed a C average to play on sports teams." Kuroko chimed in. "Come to my house this weekend. We're studying."  He told Aomine firmly.

Aomine, loudly and exasperatedly, groaned. “Can’t I just keep living off of Satsuki’s notes?”

"I'll play one on one with you and we can go to Maji after, but you have to study with me first." Kuroko replied.

“But you already do that anyway!” Aomine would have visibly slumped had Akashi not been with them.

"I'll pay for the trip to Maji." He rephrased.

Aomine was silent for a bit, debating with himself whether or not it was worth it, which a large part of him was telling him it was. “Fine.” He relented with a sigh.

"I'll be seeing you Sunday at nine am then." Kuroko told him.

This time Aomine did slump. Nine was earlier than he would have preferred. “Fine,” He repeated, frowning to himself.

Akashi walked alongside them, silently listening to their conversation. He had always wondered how Aomine and Kagami were able to keep their grades up enough to stay on the team. Apparently Kuroko was just a really good and patient friend. “I didn’t know you played basketball, Tetsuya. Although I suppose it should have been obvious considering who you’re friends with.”

Kuroko glanced at Akashi when the other spoke up. "I don't really. I'm pretty bad at it, but Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun don't seem to mind that very much."

“I see. That eases one of my concerns then. I was under the impression that you didn’t get any physical exercise at all, considering your stamina.” Akashi levelled Kuroko with an amused look, “I’ve seen you after walking up a flight of stairs.”

Kuroko glared at him. "Aomine-kun, I might be willing to take you and Kagami-kun up on that offer to punch him." He declared, turning his head away from Akashi.

Aomine was between laughing and being weirded out, seeing Akashi act so… relaxed and teasing. No one he had ever talked to would ever describe Akashi as either of those things. He was starting to think that he was right about this person being an imposter. “Uh...” He shook himself out of his shock in order to actually be able to talk. “Well, he’s not wrong.”

"I'll be asking Kagami-kun. I'm sure he'll be happy to add you to the list."

Akashi could only quietly chuckle at Kuroko. As they reached the front entrance Akashi pulled Kuroko to a stop, telling him this was where he’d be waiting. As usual, he pulled Kuroko’s hand up to his lips for a chaste kiss on the back of his hands, ignoring Aomine’s look of disgust.

Akashi had meant to stop there as he usually did, but the soft feel of Kuroko's skin beneath his lips and the comforting warmth emitting from his hand and the beautiful gleam in his eyes, all seemingly made more noticeable due to his tired daze, Akashi found himself leaning up to press a soft kiss to Kuroko's cheek before he could think about it. As he pulled back, he looked just as shocked as Kuroko did by his actions. Aomine on the other hand just looked angry.

Kuroko's jaw had dropped slightly when Akashi kissed his cheek, and he just stared at the redhead for a moment as color filled his cheeks. "Telling you to stop with the hand kissing didn't mean you should start kissing my face." He finally managed.

Akashi hadn’t meant to do that, and he never did anything mindlessly. Despite still being shocked at his uncharacteristic loss of control, he managed to school his features well enough to hide it. Letting go of Kuroko’s hand he, took a step away from him and resolutely kept his eyes directed at the area behind Kuroko rather than meet Kuroko’s eyes but still made an attempt to pull on his charming smile. “I apologize. You’re very mesmerizingly distracting, Tetsuya, but please don’t pay too much mind to such thoughtless action,” Akashi sounded awkward and unnatural even to his own ears

Kuroko didn't see how he was supposed to do that, but nodded and moved to stand beside Aomine. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, looking up at his friend.

Aomine resisted the urge to punch Akashi in the face, not willing to lose his life just yet. “Yeah,” He managed to breathe out, while restraining his anger. They both left the school, not sparing Akashi another a glance.

Akashi on the other hand, was left to his thoughts. He mentally berated himself for his thoughtless action, lack of sleep or not, it was something that shouldn’t have happened, not for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Through a sleepless night of staring at his ceiling with only his thoughts to accompany him, Akashi re-evaluated his actions over and over until he could no longer lie to himself about how he felt about Kuroko. He silently cursed Midorima for being right, not that Midorima would ever hear Akashi admit that. It didn’t really matter anyway because Akashi completely refused to let those feelings grow. Just because he told Kuroko that he had undying affections for him, didn’t mean he actually wanted to feel any form of affection or love. Feelings of love were a weakness. Akashi couldn’t think of anything weaker than a feeling that makes one completely vulnerable to getting hurt by another. Akashi would stomp out these feelings if he had to.

It was because of that reasoning that Akashi spent the next few days outrightly avoiding Kuroko. He went to school earlier than he usually would, only went to his locker when he needed to, and didn’t go anywhere near the library. During practices he could feel the anger radiating off of both Aomine and Kagami, both still clearly displeased with his actions towards Kuroko, not that he could blame them. They never really acted upon their anger past glares at the back of his head anyway, both probably knowing that he hadn’t spent much time with Kuroko as of late.

After about two weeks of only catching glimpses of Akashi in the hallway between classes, Kuroko came to the conclusion that he was being avoided. If it had been anyone besides Akashi, he would have guessed that by the third day, but with how busy Akashi had been lately he hadn’t wanted to jump to any conclusions. However, if Akashi hadn’t made time to see him  _ once  _ in two weeks . . . well, Kuroko wasn’t stupid. He knew what that meant. He could also guess why since the avoidance had started right after the unexpected kiss to the cheek.

And, while it had been a great surprise to Kuroko, Kuroko wasn’t quite sure why Akashi cared so much about it. He seemed to live for touching Kuroko or making Kuroko uncomfortable by getting as close as he could to touching him. Not to mention just a little while before the kiss on the cheek Akashi had invaded his mouth with his tongue, and he hadn’t avoided Kuroko after that.

Kagami and Aomine were upset, but that was to be expected. They weren’t really fans of anything that upset Kuroko, but the thing was the kiss had been more surprising than upsetting. Kuroko had more or less gotten used to Akashi doing things to test boundaries on how far he could push with Kuroko. No, he was upset that he was being so blatantly avoided, and he couldn’t figure out why he was upset about that. He should be rejoicing. Akashi was finally leaving him alone like he had wanted for the past two months, yet he just found himself more and more irritated by it the longer it went on.

When he finally did see Akashi, it wasn't really Kuroko's best day. His alarm's batteries died over night so it hadn't gone off that morning, making him miss his first class. And then he hadn't been able to find his glasses, probably tangled up in his sheets since he'd fallen asleep reading, but he didn't have time to look so he'd just worn contacts instead, despite not liking them. He was pretty sure his hair was everywhere, and Aomine had confirmed as much, but there was only so much he could do about it at school. And when he got to the library at lunch, he finally saw Akashi, who looked like he was in a rush to find his book and leave. "Oh, so you  _ do  _ still go here. I thought you might have transferred or something." Kuroko said casually, leaning against the shelf.

Akashi was upset how even after two weeks of not seeing Kuroko, he could still clearly feel his presence before he spoke up. That didn’t mean that Akashi didn’t still tense at the sound of his voice. Stiffly turning his head towards Kuroko, plastering on his practiced casual smile he greeted Kuroko back in a strained voice. “Hello, Tetsuya. How have you been?” He knew he wasn’t convincing enough. Having a combined thirty or so hours of sleep throughout the two weeks, left him more tired than he cared to admit, which unfortunately also left him more transparent.

Kuroko arched an eyebrow. "Better than you, by the looks of it. Which is saying something considering the day I've been having." He stood up straight and adopted a serious voice. "You've been avoiding me."

Of course Kuroko had noticed. Akashi should have expected it. “What makes you think that?” Akashi finally found the book he had been looking for and pulled it off the shelf, carelessly flipping through it, while trying to keep his distance from Kuroko.

A spark of irritation entered his eyes. "Stupid isn't a good look on you, Akashi-kun. I would prefer you not play dumb with me when you know exactly why I think that." 

Akashi sighed, dropping his smile. He was too tired to deal with his feelings for Kuroko at the moment, and definitely too tired to convincingly lie. “I needed some time to myself. I apologize if it came as a sudden thing to you, but I assumed that you would enjoy the space.”

"Perhaps if you had informed me instead of just dropping off the face of the earth." Kuroko replied. "You also look terrible right now. How much have you been sleeping?"

"I hadn't meant to keep my distance for so long which is why I didn't think it was worth mentioning to you." He had honestly thought that he'd have dealt with his feelings by now and would have gone back to simply trying to sleep with Kuroko but apparently that just wasn't how feelings worked. He purposefully ignored Kuroko's second question.

“And the sleep?” Kuroko refused to let him avoid the question.

"Is irrelevant." He didn't think Kuroko would easily let him go if he knew how much sleep he'd really gotten. Last night he hadn't even been able to sleep at all, and really Kuroko was the one at fault for that considering he was all Akashi could think about.

“Your health is not.” Kuroko argued, folding his arms over his chest. “I was considering going to the championship game, but I’m thinking you guys won’t even make it to that considering the captain looks dead on his feet.”

"I resent that, Tetsuya. I'll be fine by the championship." At least he expected himself to be. He had been given some time to relax before the championships but with his recent nightly thoughts, it almost didn’t matter.

“Not if you don’t make it  _ to  _ the championship. Don’t you have a game tomorrow? How are you expecting to win that?” Kuroko replied.

"Coffee," was the only answer he could think of. He honestly saw tonight as just a repeat of the last night.

Kuroko looked unimpressed. “I think if your team wins, it won’t be because of you since you can’t be bothered to properly take care of yourself. I recommend sleeping if you don’t want to owe your win entirely to other people.”

Akashi sighed again and finally looked at Kuroko properly, frustration and exhaustion evident in his eyes, "Believe me when I say I _ would _ sleep if I could."

“I’m sure you could find  _ some  _ time to sleep. Midorima-kun is on the basketball team and student council, and from what I hear from Aomine-kun he is keeping up a relationship, and he doesn’t look half as exhausted as you.”

"My responsibilities are not what are keeping me up. I've simply had a lot on my mind." Akashi chewed at his lip to keep himself from sharing more information than necessary. In his current state and being confronted by Kuroko of all people, he didn't doubt that information would just spill out of his mouth.

“What’s so all consuming that it’s keeping you from performing as close to perfect as possible?” Akashi might have only noticed him about two months ago, but Kuroko had noticed him since the start of high school. It was hard not to notice the guy who was captain of the basketball team and student council president on only his first year, after all, and had never known Akashi to do anything less than his best. 

"Nothing of your concern." Akashi turned away from him, not trusting his eyes to fool Kuroko.

“Whatever it is, you should deal with it before tonight so that you can properly play tomorrow.” He told him.

Akashi bitterly laughed. "If it were that easy, I would have dealt with it by now, but thank you for your concern." It was almost ironic how the very source of his problems was telling him to deal with it without even knowing his part in all of it.

“Then I suggest a sleep aid, because you really do need rest to function properly, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said with a slight frown.

Akashi nodded as he moved towards the checkout desk with his book. "I'll consider it." As he walked by Kuroko, he kept his hands to himself and a respectable distance between them.

Kuroko noticed the space and furrowed his brows. “Do I have anything to do with your problem, Akashi-kun?” he asked.

Akashi repressed the urge to groan.  _ Damn it.  _ He thought he'd been able to get away without giving Kuroko any suspicions. He kept his back turned to Kuroko as he answered. "Of course not, Tetsuya, what gives you that idea."

“I believe I already told you that stupid isn’t a good look on you.” Kuroko walked over to stand in front of him to try to get Akashi to actually look at him.

Akashi could only offer Kuroko a tired smile as he ran a hand through his hair. “And I told you that it is nothing of your concern,” He spoke softly.

"It is if it has something to do with me. I certainly don't want to be responsible for your poor health."

“You shouldn’t worry about it, it’s just something personal.” Despite the calm in his voice, his eyes were silently begging Kuroko to stop asking.

Kuroko sighed, and stepped aside for Akashi. "I hope you feel better soon."

“Thank you, Tetsuya.” He let himself ruffle Kuroko’s messy hair, in hopes that it would ward off his suspicions, even if only a bit. “You really do look wonderful without your glasses,” He added with a warm look.

"It feels weird not wearing them. I keep trying to adjust them and they aren't there." He replied, batting Akashi's hand away from him, and trying in vain to smooth down his hair. He was still looking at Akashi with concern though.

“If you keep looking at me like that, your face might permanently stay that way,” Akashi joked, “I’ll be fine.”

"If I believed you about that I'd stop looking at you like this." Kuroko offered a small smile.

“Then I suppose there’s nothing I can do. I’ll see you around, Tetsuya.” He continued on his way towards the checkout counter.

Kuroko sighed as he watched Akashi go, but turned to continue on his way to his usual spot in the library. If Akashi didn't want to talk to him, Kuroko wasn't going to make him. Even if he did oddly miss having Akashi around.

* * *

Kuroko decided to go to the game the next night to see what would happen. He showed up early again, taking a seat in the bleachers, but he wasn’t really expecting Akashi to join him a second time.

Akashi was significantly less tired than the previous day after taking Kuroko’s suggestion of sleeping pills, but he still wasn’t at his best. In the hopes of making himself feel better, he headed to the gym early to try and get himself to focus. Upon entering the gym he immediately spotted Kuroko in the stands, just as he had a few games ago. He debated over whether or not to join him, unsure if it would be the best idea, but a part of him knew he couldn’t keep avoiding Kuroko the way he had been. Besides their encounter the day before wasn’t… too terrible. At least he liked to believe that it wasn’t. Taking a deep breath, he climbed up the bleachers and sat next to Kuroko, greeting him with a casual smile. “I didn’t expect you to come to another game that wasn’t the championship.”

Kuroko looked a little surprised when Akashi approached him, he’d almost expected the other to flat out ignore him and keep walking. “Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay, and that you actually got some sleep before this game. Besides, I don’t have any test coming up, and Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun always want me to come to games, so I figured I might as well.”

“Your concern is flattering. I did manage to sleep last night. Thank you for suggesting sleep medication. It helped.”

Kuroko nodded. “No problem. I’m surprised you didn’t think of that solution sooner, considering how tired you seemed.”

“I suppose it just slipped my mind.” Akashi had yet to look at Kuroko directly.

“Does you talking to me now mean that you’ve stopped avoiding me? Because you still aren’t looking at me.” Kuroko asked, leaning over to try and catch Akashi’s eye.

Akashi inwardly cursed himself for feeling his heart skip a beat at Kuroko’s sudden proximity. “Avoiding is a bit of a harsh word. I’d prefer to think of it as some personal alone time.” He didn’t move away from Kuroko, not wanting him to become more suspicious than he already was.

“I call it avoiding when it’s me specifically that you’re getting personal alone time away from.” Kuroko replied.

“If it’s any consolation, I didn’t see Shintarou for more than necessary either.” Akashi tried to focus his attention on what Kuroko was saying rather than their proximity, and how cute Kuroko looked up close, not that he didn’t already know that.

“I don’t know how much time you generally spend with him, but I’ll take it as consolation if you continue to get a decent amount of sleep.”

“We can only hope then,” Akashi joked.

“I take it you still haven’t figured out how to deal with what’s on your mind then?” Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t.” Despite Akashi’s attempts to avoid meeting Kuroko’s gaze, he still found himself getting lost in his blue eyes, which really only helped him to realize how deep he had fallen. He was likely already too far gone. “I think I’m fighting a losing battle, but at least I can see an end.”

“An end sounds good. Or at least like something that will help you sleep better.” Kuroko offered.

“I suppose. Losing is what I have a problem with,” Akashi sighed.

“Yes, you don’t seem like the losing type. Perhaps try harder instead of just not sleeping?”

Akashi didn’t really find that helpful in the least but giving Kuroko a reason why simply ‘trying harder’ wasn’t going to work would be more of a hassle than he wanted to deal with, “I’ll take that into consideration.”

“Oh, right, I should have said this sooner, but good luck tonight.” Kuroko said as an afterthought, leaning back a little bit in his seat.

Akashi was inwardly relieved yet somewhat disappointed when Kuroko moved away. “Thank you, Tetsuya. I should get going. The game’s going to start soon.”

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, they’re probably starting to wonder where you are.”

Quickly ruffling Kuroko’s hair, Akashi headed down the bleachers and out the gym door. He leaned against the wall for a moment, going over his interaction with Kuroko. With how his stomach seemed to do flips and how his heart seemed to flutter with just the slightest interaction with Kuroko, Akashi couldn’t see himself being very successful with his goal of ridding himself of his feelings for Kuroko in the least. If anything, it felt as though his affections for Kuroko had only grown during the time he’d spent avoiding him. He supposed absence really  _ did  _ make the heart grow fonder, even if he had wanted the opposite result. Quickly pushing the thoughts away, he steeled himself to get ready for the game and continued on to meet his team and coach.

Kuroko watched the game play out, finding he had the same reaction to watching Akashi play basketball as he had the first time. It was during half time that a thought hit him, and he almost choked on the water he’d been drinking. What if he actually liked Akashi? He pushed the thought away quickly, writing it off  because that was ridiculous.

Akashi, on the other hand, while he was playing just as well as he always did, he found himself periodically distracted. Every few minutes he would find his eyes roaming to Kuroko in the stands rather than analyzing what was happening on the court. It was an unfortunate accident that during one of his small moments of distraction, his gaze met Kuroko’s. He quickly turned away, returning his focus to the game and acted as though it hadn’t happened.

Kuroko noticed Akashi look at him, and tried to offer him a smile and pretend like he hadn’t been staring, but Akashi had looked away too soon. When the game ended, Kuroko stayed back to wait for Kagami and Aomine, watching as people cleared out of the stands.

They both came out of the locker room together to meet Kuroko to walk home. “See, we didn’t lose,” was the first thing out of Aomine’s mouth.

“I don’t recall saying you would.” Kuroko said as he got to his feet.

“Yeah you did. You said Akashi would crash sometime during the game and we’d lose.” Aomine looked at him funny, as they all exited the gym and headed towards the exit.

Kagami slapped Aomine over the head, “He doesn’t know that we know that, idiot!”

Kuroko looked between them with furrowed brows. “Why  _ do _ you know that?”

Aomine stuttered out an answer, putting Kagami between himself and Kuroko. “Uh… We were looking for you? And just kinda overheard you and Akashi.”

“And so you just stuck around to eavesdrop. And not say anything about it later?” Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched with irritation.

“We didn’t hear all of it, mostly ‘cause Kagami’s a fucking party pooper,” Aomine grumbled, “All we got was ‘not making it to the championship,’ and ‘should take care of your health’.” Kagami had pulled Aomine away, telling him it was rude to eavesdrop and that it looked like a serious moment.

“Kagami-kun, you are forgiven. Aomine-kun, I’ll be talking with Momoi-san about arranging extra math study sessions with you.” Kuroko walked right by them without glancing back. 

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief while Aomine sputtered indignantly, “Wha- Tetsu! You can’t blame me for being worried about you! You might think you were hiding it but I could tell you felt kinda lonely without Akashi bugging you! I was only seeing if you guys were making up!”

Kuroko froze. Lonely? He may have missed Akashi a bit, but lonely? No, that couldn't be right. "It's rude to listen to other people's conversations, Aomine-kun." But his voice had lost the steel from before, replaced with confusion over Aomine's choice of words.

Kagami looked at Kuroko with a bit of shock, “Wait, you didn’t notice?” Both he and Aomine had thought that it was pretty obvious.

"Notice what?" He turned back to face them with a frown. "I think you misinterpreted."

“No,” Kagami disagreed, “You were pretty fucking lonely. Even when we were with you, you would have this weird look of longing on your face.”

"I disagree." Kuroko replied firmly.

Aomine and Kagami both shared a look of understanding. Kuroko was in denial. They silently agreed to drop the topic. “Well, anyway, what’d you think of the game?” Aomine asked.

Kuroko eyed them suspiciously before answering. "Like the last one, it was good. Congratulations on your win."

“Really?” Kagami furrowed his brows, “Akashi didn't seem off to you?” Aomine nodded, agreeing with Kagami.

"I've only seen him play once, but yes, a bit. I'd guess because of the lack of sleep. You two and the rest of the team still did great though, and it was still a good game." Kuroko replied, recalling the moment Akashi had been looking at him instead of the court.

“I wouldn’t say it’s lack of sleep.” Kagami looked a mix between contemplative and confused, “He’s played with no sleep before. It was more like he was distracted, which is weird ‘cause he’s never distracted.” His own reasoning made his brows furrow further.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Aomine scoffed.

Kuroko just shrugged, not entirely sure how they were expecting him to contribute to the speculations when they knew more about Akashi's playing style than he did.

Akashi just happened to be walking by them, having finished his usual after-game talk with the coach. He stopped just short of passing them, “You’re all here quite late. I thought everyone would have left by now, including the team members.”

“Wow, speak of the devil,” Aomine commented half-heartedly.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call him the devil.” Kuroko commented, glancing over at Akashi and offering him a smile. 

“You really  _ should  _ come to one of our practices,” Aomine grumbled. He felt his arm being tugged and looked over to Kagami with a questioning look. Kagami silently gestured at Kuroko and Akashi with his eyes and continued to try pulling Aomine away. It took Aomine a minute to fully understand what the fork-browed idiot wanted, his eyes widening when he did. “Hey Tetsu, we forgot to get something from uh…”

“Upstairs!” Kagami finished for him, “We need to get something from upstairs. We’ll meet you outside, ‘kay? ‘Kay.” He pulled Aomine away, leaving Kuroko with Akashi. Hopefully Kuroko would cheer up if he just talked to Akashi.

“Well, they’re up to something.” Kuroko said, watching them leave.

“It seems so. Should we be worried?” Being left alone with Kuroko, Akashi stood a considerable distance away from him as he watched the two disappear around a corner.

“Probably not. Those two can’t really stand each other. Any time they try to plan something together it falls apart.” He decided, turning back to face Akashi.

Akashi really couldn’t deny that. The only reason they ever attempted to work together on the court was because he was there to keep them in line. “Well whatever it is, I hope they don’t somehow rope you into cleaning up their mess.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes. “Doing that is pretty much a full time job that I’m not even paid for.”

Akashi chuckled quietly, “Your ability to deal with them astounds me.” He wondered whether or not it would be better for him to just escape to the locker rooms, considering his stomach was in knots and all he was doing was standing near him, but with Kuroko’s suspicions of him already so close to the truth, leaving might just raise them.

“They aren’t that bad. I wouldn’t be friends with them if they were.” Kuroko shrugged. “And you seem to handle them fine as well.”

“Dealing with them through fear is one thing. It takes patience to deal with them the way you do.” Akashi tried to calm the knots in his stomach by taking inconspicuous deep breaths, hoping Kuroko wouldn’t notice how on edge he was.

Kuroko gave him an odd look. “Are you feeling okay, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi inwardly cursed Kuroko for being so observant. “Yes,” he answered almost too fast, “I’m just still tired is all.”

Kuroko sighed. “Right. You weren’t sharing what was wrong. I almost forgot; you prefer to pretend something isn't there until it goes away.”

“Normally I would reject such an assumption at my behaviour but that method doesn’t really apply to my current predicament, I’m afraid.” Akashi had a somewhat melancholic smile on his face. “I’m dealing with it. Just slower than I would like.”

“Some would suggest that talking about it can help.” Kuroko wasn’t in the best position to suggest that. If Aomine or Kagami had been there they probably would have said as much, because Kuroko was not a fan of talking about feelings.

“I’d rather not have someone else’s advice influence how I handle my current problem, so if that was an invitation to confide in you, while I appreciate the offer, I’ll have to politely decline.” Akashi preferred not to think about how Kuroko was the last person he would confide in about this.

“I was thinking more along the lines of Midorima-kun, since you seem to be good friends with him, but you’re welcome to talk with me too if you change your mind, I suppose.”

Akashi’s pressed his lips into a thin line at the thought of talking to Midorima about his feelings. “I can’t really see that going as well as you think it would.” All he could see was Midorima’s condescending attitude and a lot of ‘I told you so’.

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. I should probably go make sure those idiots don’t do something I’ll regret.” He waved and started towards the exit.

Akashi nodded and waved back before continuing on his way. As much as he didn’t want it, it was becoming very clear to him that how he felt for Kuroko was not going to change. Not when Akashi could hardly breathe with him around and how his heart seemed to beat twice as fast just at the thought of him and how whenever he met those sky blue eyes, all he wanted to do was lose himself in them.

But despite that realization, how he felt about Kuroko was still weakness. It was something that left him completely vulnerable to Kuroko and Akashi didn’t like that. If avoiding him hadn’t worked, he could only figure two other options: to make Kuroko fall for him as well or to simply accept how he felt and let such feelings be buried over time. The latter seemed to be the more plausible option to him. For all his confidence in eventually being able to convince Kuroko to have sex with him, that confidence didn’t translate when it came to getting Kuroko to return feelings that Akashi himself didn’t understand too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko got another love letter that was supposed to be Akashi’s in his locker a few days later. Apparently there wasn’t enough of a difference between the numbers 426 and 427 for people to get the right locker. 

This time though . . . Kuroko didn’t want to put it in Akashi’s locker for him to find later. He just left it in his locker, buried under textbooks, and as he sat in his first class he made himself adress that.

Because he couldn’t write it off as nothing like everything else. He had actively decided to not give Akashi a love confession from someone else. His mind went back to the thought that he had pushed away at the game. The thought that maybe he liked Akashi more than he should. And this time he couldn’t just push it away.

Kuroko turned to Aomine, looking mildly distressed as he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “Aomine-kun, I think I like Akashi-kun.”  

Aomine’s phone and jaw both dropped. “You what?!” He supposed it shouldn’t have been too amazingly surprising considering how upset Kuroko had been when Akashi had stopped talking to him for a bit, but still...

“I’m sorry, Aomine-kun, was my lesson bothering your conversation?” Their teacher angrily spoke from the front of the class.

“I’ll shut up,” Aomine grumbled with his face down, waiting for the teacher to move her attention away from him. When she finally looked away, Aomine redirected his gaze towards Kuroko, his eyes reiterating what he had screamed.

Kuroko refused to look at Aomine, keeping his eyes on the teacher, because he wasn’t about to get in trouble over this.

Aomine sighed, and scribbled what he had to say in the corner of his notebook. He ripped it out and placed it on Kuroko’s desk. The note said one word.

_ explain _

_ I think I like him.  _ Kuroko wrote back simply, passing the note back to him.

Aomine furrowed his brows at Kuroko’s response.  _ weird but whatever. u gonna ask him out? _

Kuroko frowned and considered it before shaking his head in answer.

_ why not? _ Aomine threw the note onto Kuroko’s desk.

_ He’s been avoiding me, and acting weird around me when I do see him. Besides, he didn’t actually like me before, he just wanted sex. Now I don’t even think he wants that.  _ Kuroko wrote back, passing it to Aomine.

Aomine frowned at the note Kuroko gave him.  _ we’ll talk about this after class. _ He was getting sick of writing. Especially when he really wanted to scream at Kuroko.

_ Can we not? _

_ we’re going to even if I have to drag you somewhere and get Kagami to join _

Kuroko looked at the note passively, but as soon as the bell rang he made a run for it out of the classroom.

Aomine all but tackled Kuroko before he was gone. “Nuh uh! We’re talking!” He pulled Kuroko to a secluded corner of the school.

“I talked enough! I told you I think I like him. I have class.” Kuroko protested, adjusting his glasses that had been knocked askew when Aomine grabbed him before trying to struggle away.

“No you don’t. You got this period off because your grades were so good.” Aomine kept Kuroko in a strong hold. “What makes you think Akashi’s not interested anymore?”

“Yeah, but I signed up for an online course, and I want to get ahead on that.” Kuroko continued to argue. “And  _ you  _ have class.”

Aomine shrugged despite it being awkward as he restrained Kuroko. “Not the first I’ve skipped not gonna be the last. Answer the question.”

“I already told you what makes me think that. He spent two weeks avoiding me and then acted weird every time we  _ did  _ talk.”

Aomine arched a brow, “Then what are you gonna do about it?”

Kuroko frowned. “Nothing. I just thought I’d mention it to you.”

Aomine sighed and released him. “Fine, repress your feelings. Like you always do! I’m sure it’s completely healthy!” Aomine threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Well, what exactly do you think I should do about it?” Kuroko retaliated.

“I don’t know? Tell him? Or you could do that really stupid thing where you tell him you like a friend and ask his opinion on it.” Aomine almost laughed at the thought of Kuroko trying that tactic.

“Why would I do something that even you call stupid?” He deadpanned.

“‘Cause it’d be funny as hell,” Aomine smirked.

“I’ll recall that my feelings are a joke next time I think about telling you about them.” Kuroko turned to walk away. “Please go to class, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine’s smirk faded, turning serious yet calm, “They aren’t a joke, but it doesn’t look like you think of them as serious either if you’re not gonna deal with them seriously.”

“I’m not going to deal with them at all, because there’s nothing to do about them, so I’m just going to hope they go away.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Again, super healthy way of dealing with shit,” Aomine replied dryly.

“It works for plenty of people, so it can’t be that bad.” Kuroko argued.

“No it doesn’t. Those people just cry about it until they convince themselves that they’re fine.” Momoi had made him watch way too many chick flicks for him to believe that.

Kuroko furrowed his brows at those words. “I promise you, I have no intention of crying about it, but even if I did, I still don’t see how telling Akashi-kun helps me. Wouldn’t getting rejected be the thing more likely to cause tears?”

Aomine shrugged. “Do what you want. As long as you don’t end up heartbroken then fine. If you do then me and Kagami will beat him up for you. Sound fair?”

"... If I don't tell him then it's not really his fault if I do, so please don't beat him up."

“I said if you end up broken hearted. That makes it kinda his fault.”

"Not necessarily, but sure. Deal." Kuroko said in an effort to shorten the conversation. "You still have class."

Aomine let the subject drop, “Eh, don’t see why I should. Not gonna make a difference.”

"You could learn something. That's a difference."

“More like sleep,” Aomine scoffed.

"And then get kicked off the team because you're failing." Kuroko said flatly.

“I’m passing! Between you and Satsuki, how could I fail?!” Aomine threw his hands up in exasperation.

Kuroko eyed him suspiciously. "I think you could manage, considering your attitude towards attendance."

Aomine turned away from him, crossing his arms in indignation. “Whatever.”

"Go to class." Kuroko pointed in the direction of Aomine's class.

Aomine’s frown closely resembled a pout as he sighed, “Fine.” His expression turned soft and he ruffled Kuroko’s hair, “Don’t get yourself hurt, ‘kay?”

Kuroko batted Aomine's hand away, not even bothering to try to fix his hair. "I'll certainly try not to do that."

“Just looking out for you.”

Kuroko smiled a little at him. "I know. Thank you."

Aomine returned the smile as he turned to head to class. He didn’t really care if he was late.

* * *

It wasn't even that Kuroko wasn't sleeping well, although he had stayed up later than usual to finish the book he was reading, he was just tired. Glancing at the clock he saw he still had forty minutes of lunch left, and decided that taking a nap in the library wouldn't be so bad. He placed his glasses next to him and laid his head on his arms, quickly drifting to sleep.

Akashi had only meant to make a quick stop at the library, planning to just get a book and leave. His plans were immediately shot down when he noticed Kuroko’s sleeping figure at the desk he usually sat at. Quietly approaching he sat in the chair next to Kuroko. He had meant to wake him up but he found himself staring for much longer than he intended.

He watched the soft rise and fall of Kuroko’s breathing, and felt instantly relaxed by it. After five minutes of not actually waking Kuroko up and just staring, Akashi realized he might have been bordering on being creepy and he knew he was better than that. With a soft disappointed sigh towards himself, he placed a gentle hand on Kuroko’s shoulder to wake him.

Kuroko shut his eyes tighter at the touch, brows furrowing and a small sound of protest leaving his lips. The alarm on his phone hadn't started buzzing, so it couldn't be time to wake up yet.

Akashi felt his lips tug into a smile at the reaction, tempted to just run his fingers through Kuroko’s hair and over his lips. He didn’t. He didn’t think continuing his past shows of physical affection were good for either of them at the moment, so he let Kuroko be. There was still some time before they had to be in class. He opened the book he had come to the library to get, hoping it would be a sufficient distraction from staring at Kuroko’s sleeping face, but he still found himself stealing glances every few minutes.

Eventually Kuroko's phone started vibrating against the table and Kuroko blinked a few times, reaching out blindly for it and turning the alarm off before rubbing at his eyes to try to clear the sleep from them with a yawn.

“I take it your nap was nice?” Akashi casually asked as if he hadn’t just been staring at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked a bit startled by the sound of Akashi's voice, and turned to look at him only to remember he still hadn't put his glasses back on, so Akashi was just a blur of red that he couldn't properly focus on. "Akashi-kun? What are you doing here?" He asked as he placed his glasses back on his face.

“I came for a book,” Akashi held the book up as he continued to pretend to read it, knowing that he would lose his composure if he looked at Kuroko’s sleep worn face at the moment.

"I'm amazed you have time to sit down and read it. You've seemed very busy lately." Kuroko replied, starting to feel more awake.

“I’ve gotten most of my council election duties handled for now, basketball however is becoming more hectic as the championship nears but, those responsibilities aren’t too time consuming for me.” Akashi deemed it probably safe now to look at Kuroko’s face, as he sounded more awake. He was only slightly wrong in that decision. Kuroko still looked too adorably tired but probably not as much as he did when he first woke up. “What has you so tired?”

"Nothing really. I stayed up a bit late reading, but that's nothing new. I guess it's just one of those days where you feel tired regardless of how much sleep you got." Kuroko replied with a shrug.

“I see. And here I thought I could finally turn your words against you; I’m almost disappointed.” Akashi closed the book, putting it down on the table and turned his body towards Kuroko to give him his full attention.

"Are you insinuating that you suspected me of being a hypocrite, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, raising an eyebrow.

“More of a baseless hope, than a suspicion,” Akashi corrected with an amused grin.

Kuroko found himself smiling back, because this was the most normal interaction they'd had in awhile. "So, does this new free time mean you are sleeping more?" He asked.

“It can if you want to believe that it does.” In actuality it just meant more time for him to stare at his ceiling. He had been naive to think that just because he came to a solution on what he was going to do in regards to his feelings, he would instantly stop thinking about Kuroko at every little moment.

Kuroko sighed. "I thought you said you were figuring out how to deal with your problem."

Akashi chose his words carefully, "I... have. And it was naive on my part to think it would just go away. I've accepted that my problem will be here for a while and there's nothing I can do but wait." His smile was more than a little regretful.

"Aomine-kun says that kind of thinking is unhealthy." Just because Kuroko wasn't going to listen to Aomine didn't mean he couldn't try to pass his advice off to other people.

Akashi arched a brow, “I never thought something that came from Daiki would make so much sense. Either way, I rather deal with waiting than deal with the consequences of not waiting.”

Kuroko couldn't really argue that, considering he'd said very similar things to Aomine. "Well, good luck with that. We should get to class though." He added the last part after glancing at the time on the clock.

Akashi nodded and as he stood from his chair, he realized something odd about their conversation. “Tetsuya, why did Daiki need to tell you such advice? Do you have something on your mind?”

"Huh? Oh, he just doesn't like my way of dealing with things. It's not a big deal." Kuroko replied, waving the question off.

“Is it something that you’ve been needing to deal with lately? If so, then I’d be happy to extend the same offer you gave me. I’m always willing to listen.” He gave Kuroko a small smile.

Kuroko smiled back. "Thank you, Akashi-kun, but I think I'm okay."

Akashi nodded, not wanting to push him. He walked with Kuroko to the front of the library and they said their goodbyes as they headed in opposite directions. Akashi almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the object of his dilemma offering him help with his feelings, while he extended the same offer to him. It made him feel a bit better knowing that he wasn’t the only one internalizing problems.

* * *

In the time leading up to the championship game, Kuroko found two more love letters in his locker that he neglected to give to Akashi. They continued to talk, but Akashi was no longer flirting with him or even touching him more than just ruffling his hair to annoy him every now and then.

When the game came around, as promised, Kuroko came. Although, this time Akashi didn’t meet up with him. He did see him walk in the gym later than usual though, glancing at the time he could understand why Akashi had decided against stopping to say hello since he really should have been back in the locker room five minutes earlier.

Akashi was very confused. The past few weeks leading up to the championship he’d been confronted by two crying, heartbroken girls, and just now an angry, heartbroken boy, all claiming that he ignored their love letters. Akashi couldn’t recall getting any love letters for at least a month now. He wanted to ask Kuroko about it after the boy left him alone but he had taken too much time, leaving too little for Akashi to find Kuroko in the stands. He supposed he’d have to ask him after the game.

Kuroko watched the game the same way he had the last two. He paid attention to what was happening all over the court, but also found that his eyes were constantly drawn to Akashi, but by now he’d accepted it and didn't try to fight it as much. Unsurprisingly, their team won, and like the times before Kuroko waited for Aomine and Kagami in the stands.

Aomine and Kagami, like the last two times, slowly walked with him towards the school exit, and just as the last two times, they ran into Akashi, part way there. Akashi smiled pleasantly at the two, “Would you mind if I talk to Tetsuya alone?”

Both feeling the underlying warning, they stiffened. “W-why should we? What’s so important that you can only say to Tetsu?” Aomine stuttered out.

Akashi’s smile stayed in place, but the menacing aura around him increased. “Daiki, I would like to talk to Tetsuya alone.”

Kagami, knowing that Akashi wouldn’t actually hurt Kuroko, smacked Aomine in the back of his head. “Let’s just give them some alone time, idiot.” He still gave Akashi a warning look and Kuroko a worried glance as he pulled Aomine away.

Kuroko glanced between the three of them as his friends left before turning his full attention on Akashi. “What did you want to talk about, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi let the aura drop and his smile turn casual, but his eyes held a small hint of suspicion. During the game Akashi had enough time to think about his encounters with the three heartbroken confessors. If only one had gone missing then he wouldn’t have cared too much, but three was too odd to be a coincidence. If they had been mistakenly put in Kuroko’s locker, like they usually were if they didn't go to his own, then Kuroko had either forgotten to give them to him or he was hiding them. “Tetsuya, you wouldn’t happen to know why three people in the past few weeks have confronted me about not responding to love letters I never got, would you?”

Oh. Right. Kuroko probably should have known that this would happen eventually. “I would not. Is that all you wanted to discuss?”

Akashi narrowed his eyes, “You’re acting quite nervous for someone who doesn’t know anything.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Am I? I thought I was answering your question.”

Akashi decided he could take the risk, he took a step closer to Kuroko, leaving only a few inches between them. “Really? Are you sure those letters didn’t end up in your locker as they usually do?”

Akashi invading his personal space. This was almost normal. He could deal with this. Even if it was the first time since he’d realized he liked Akashi. “If they did, I didn’t notice them.”

“Then why does it sound like you’re lying?” Akashi hesitated but managed to grasp Kuroko’s chin between his thumb and finger, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Probably because you’re paranoid.” Kuroko answered.

Akashi internally debated whether or not to continue. A large part of him wanted to say yes, wanted him to just let all he had been hiding go and continue touching Kuroko, because god knows how much he missed being this close to Kuroko. But the other part of him knew that if he did, he risked losing Kuroko completely. He hadn’t noticed that during his internal fight with himself he had gotten much closer to Kuroko and that his gaze had shifted from Kuroko’s eyes to his lips.

Kuroko, on the other hand, did notice this and took a deep breath before deciding to take a chance. He moved Akashi’s hand off of his chin so that he could properly move his head and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Akashi’s mouth, pulling back quickly to see his reaction.

Akashi’s eyes widened, his breath getting caught in his throat and his heart beating so fast to the point where he was sure Kuroko could hear it. His arm darted out to pull Kuroko back to him to connect their lips in a much deeper kiss. He pushed Kuroko up against the lockers behind him, as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, running it over Kuroko’s piercing.

Kuroko let out a small moan and tangled his fingers in Akashi’s hair as he returned the kiss, arching his back a little to press himself closer to Akashi.

Parting their lips when air became a necessity, he pressed two more soft kisses to Kuroko’s lips and whispered against them. “Why must you make things so difficult?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re the one who spent the better part of a month avoiding me.” Kuroko replied, starting to absentmindedly play with Akashi’s hair.

“I spent that time trying to sort through my feelings for you. Something I unfortunately learned, I can’t just force away.” Akashi buried his face in Kuroko’s neck, pressing soft kisses to it.

“And here I was thinking it meant you had lost interest.” Kuroko tilted his head a bit to give Akashi better access to his neck.

“Quite the opposite, I’m afraid,” He mumbled against the skin, nipping it a bit. “I thought you weren’t interested at all.”

Kuroko gasped when he felt Akashi’s teeth on his skin, tugging lightly at his hair. “I wasn’t. And then I was, but you were avoiding me.”

Akashi nipped his neck once more, wanting to draw the same reaction again before raising his head to give Kuroko a dumbfounded look. “I don’t think space is usually supposed to help in the development of feelings of affection.”

Kuroko tugged a bit harder at his hair, before simply running his fingers through it. “Watching you play basketball was a downward spiral towards feelings.”

Akashi hummed in approval, “I’ll remember that for next time. Maybe getting you in my uniform won’t stay a fantasy.” He pressed a soft kiss to Kuroko’s lips again, and then his cheek.

“It will if it smells as gross as you do after a game.” Kuroko complained, wrinkling his nose in distaste, but he didn’t make any move to try and establish space, or even stop playing with Akashi’s hair.

Akashi chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s nose. “Well, you could come join me in the shower.”

“In a public shower? Where someone could walk in? No thank you.” Kuroko replied. “But you can take a shower and then take me to dinner if you want.”

Akashi made a play of thinking about it with a hum, “Not as much touching and kissing as I’d like but that’d be nice.” Akashi forced himself to detach from Kuroko and held his hand.

Kuroko smiled at him, and started walking towards the locker room, stopping at the door and pecking Akashi on the cheek.

Akashi almost whined at having to leave Kuroko for the ten minutes that it would take him to shower. Instead he frowned and didn’t let go of Kuroko’s hand, continuing to just stand in front of the locker room door.

“Akashi-kun, go shower.” Kuroko instructed when it seemed that Akashi wasn’t going to move on his own.

Akashi only continued to frown and hugged Kuroko. “Come in with me? No sex if you don’t want.”

Kuroko started to absentmindedly play with Akashi’s hair again when Akashi hugged him. “No, I don’t think so. I’ll just wait for you.”

“Tetsuya, I’m starting to think you like my hair more than me.”

“That’s not true.” Kuroko disagreed, but continued to mess with his hair. “It is nice though. I really enjoy this.”

“I guess that means I won’t be growing out.” He had been thinking of growing out his undercut but if Kuroko liked it then he didn’t see a reason to anymore.

“Please don’t grow it out.” Kuroko replied, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. “Go shower.”

Akashi sighed but relented, reluctantly letting go of Kuroko. “I’ll be out in ten.” If anyone asked, he would deny that he was pouting.

“I’ll be sitting in the bleachers.” Kuroko kissed him one more time before walking over to the stands to sit and wait for him. He pulled out his phone and texted Aomine and Kagami that they didn’t need to wait up for him.

Akashi showered and dressed as quickly as he possibly could, already missing the feel of Kuroko in his arms. He was out in exactly ten minutes and standing by Kuroko at the bottom the stands with his hand extended to him and his hair still dripping.

Kuroko took the offered hand and got to his feet. “You smell a lot better now.”

Akashi chuckled at his greeting. “I would hope so, considering I’m no longer covered in dry sweat.”

Kuroko nodded and continued to hold Akashi’s hand as he walked towards the exit. “Can we go to Maji Burger?”

Akashi’s brows furrowed, “The fast food place?”

Kuroko nodded. “They make good milkshakes.” He said, flashing a bright smile at Akashi.

Akashi was fully ready to reject Kuroko’s suggestion but he faltered at the smile. He couldn’t describe himself as anything less than entranced. “I... sure we can go there, if you want.” Akashi was almost sure he would have given Kuroko anything he wanted at the moment just from that smile.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said happily, continuing to lead the way towards the burger joint.

* * *

Akashi stared at the shake in front of him, deciding to get the same thing Kuroko had gotten since he’d never been to the place before.

“So, how are elections going? Most people seem to be on your side.” Although, Kagami had said that he wasn’t voting for Akashi just because he was Akashi. Aomine had said he  _ was _ voting for Akashi for the same reason.

“I’d say they’re going well. Shintarou would say I’d need to do more though, which I’m almost inclined to agree.” Akashi finally decided to take a test sip of the milkshake. It was… not terrible.

“What more is there to do? You’ve got most of the school in the palm of your hand.” Kuroko questioned around the straw of his milkshake.

“Gain even more favour. In fact, a few months ago, he told me to consider pursuing someone with more popularity instead.” Akashi was definitely glad he hadn’t listened to him. He laced his fingers together with Kuroko’s on top of the table, smiling at him.

“Well, I’m hoping you don’t intend to still do that.” Kuroko replied, holding Akashi’s hand a bit tighter.

“I never did. Even when all of this was based around sex.” Akashi raised their joined hands to kiss Kuroko’s, something he hadn’t done in a very long time.

“I noticed since you seemed to have plenty of time to bother me.” Kuroko replied, only half joking.

“Playful flirting, love.” Had a table not been between them, and had they not been in public, he would’ve leaned over to kiss him.

“Some would disagree.” Kuroko replied, starting to sip at his milkshake again.

Akashi tilted his head, stroking Kuroko’s hand with his thumb, “Would some disagree now?” Bringing the hand back to his lips, he softly bit Kuroko’s finger.

“They would, but they like it now.” Kuroko replied,

Akashi finally lost patience with their distance. He got up and sat on the same side of the table as Kuroko. He was close enough that their arms were pressed together. Making a quick scan of Maji Burger, finding that they were the only ones there and the workers weren’t paying attention, he pressed a quick kiss to Kuroko’s lips. “Do they like that?” He whispered against his mouth.

“They like it better not in public.” Kuroko replied, but he’d wrapped an arm around Akashi.

“That’s why I checked before I did it but we  _ can  _ go somewhere more private if you like,” Akashi whispered suggestively.

“You just want to feel more of the tongue ring.” Kuroko replied, recalling how interested Akashi had been in it when they had their first kiss.

“Yes,” Akashi agreed, “But I also just like feeling   _ you _ in general.”

If someone had told him two months ago that he would be considering sex with Akashi he wouldn’t have believed them. Case and point, Akashi himself. But that was exactly what he was considering at the moment. “Okay.” He agreed. “I want to finish my milkshake first though.”

Akashi’s smile instantly grew. He pressed another chaste kiss on Kuroko’s lips, “We can go back to my house. My father’s gone for the weekend.”

Kuroko nodded. “That’s fine. My parents will probably just think I’m staying over at Aomine-kun or Kagami-kun’s house.”

Akashi resisted the urge to pull Kuroko into his lap, his smile widening much more than he could ever remember it being. In hopes of making their stay shorter he quickly sipped at his own milkshake, making sure to not get brainfreeze. After a few minutes of emptying his cup, he pulled Kuroko up and pushed him towards the exit, not wanting to wait any longer.

Kuroko let out a small noise of surprise as he was pulled up, still taking the last few sips of his own milkshake. "Seijuro is in quite the rush." He teased.

Akashi growled at the use of his first name. "I think my haste makes perfect sense right now." He opened the door to the backseat of the car, allowing Kuroko to enter first before following. He gave his driver instructions to drive home with the screen that separated the back seat from the front up. As soon as the screen was fully up, Akashi pulled Kuroko into his lap and connected their lips.

Kuroko let himself roll his hips against Akashi’s after looking to make sure that he really couldn’t see anything through the screen, and thus the driver couldn’t either, kissing back just as feverently.

Akashi moaned as he traced a hand up and down Kuroko’s back, holding himself back from undressing Kuroko right there and then. Parting their lips, he started to kiss and nip down Kuroko’s neck, leaving small bruises as he went.

Kuroko tilted his head and gasped out Akashi’s name as he picked up the speed of his hips moving against Akashi’s. “I’m going to die of heat stroke trying to cover these with a scarf.” Kuroko complained quietly.

Akashi pulled away with a smirk, “Well, no one said you  _ have _ to cover them.”

Kuroko pushed lightly at his shoulder. “ _ I  _ say that I have to cover them, because I don’t want to deal with questions about them.” He could only imagine the field day Aomine would have.

Akashi leaned back in to kiss one of the bruises starting to form. “I think they suit you quite nicely.”

“You also think blindness suits me nicely, since you live to remove my glasses, so I’m not sure how much advice I want to take from you.” Kuroko replied, running his fingers through Akashi’s hair.

“Which reminds me,” Akashi pulled Kuroko’s glasses off his face and tucked them into the breast pocket of his uniform. “I also might stop trying to style my hair from now on, considering you’ll just happily mess it up anyway.”

“Sei-kun.” Kuroko complained when his sight was taken from him again, blindly patting Akashi’s chest to try and find the pocket his glasses had been placed in.

Akashi’s eyes widened at the nickname. He gently gripped Kuroko’s chin between his thumb and finger and pulled his closer. “Say that again,” He demanded, breath ghosting over Kuroko’s lips.

“Give me my glasses back.” Kuroko replied, close enough that he could make out Akashi’s face far clearer.

“But you’re going to spend the night without them anyway. Call me that again.”

“We aren’t even at your house yet. I’d like to be able to walk inside without either help or walking into something.” Honestly, he would have worn contacts if he had known this was where his night was going.

He moved the hand that was stroking Kuroko’s back to stroke his thigh, “I was planning on carrying you in, dear.” He closed the few centimeters between them, with a soft peck on Kuroko’s lips.

“Absolutely not.” Kuroko said flatly.

Akashi would have denied that he was pouting. “Why not?”

“I can walk on my own.” Kuroko replied. “Or, I could if you would give me my glasses back.”

Akashi sighed and let go of Kuroko’s chin. He pulled the glasses out of his pocket and placed them back on Kuroko’s face. “Will you call me that nickname again now?”

Kuroko adjusted the glasses before leaning down so his lips were just barely touching Akashi’s. “What? Sei-kun?”

Akashi leaned in the rest of the way to slowly kiss Kuroko just as the car pulled to a stop. “I hope to hear much more of that tonight.”

“Then don’t disappoint me.” Kuroko replied, getting off of Akashi’s lap and exiting the car.

Akashi smirked as he laced his fingers with Kuroko’s, pulling him into the house and up the stairs towards his bedroom. “I’m sure I won’t.”

* * *

Akashi felt immensely comfortable when he woke up to a pleasant warmth on his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, blinking away the sleep, he was greeted with the sight of blue hair and a peaceful, still sleeping face. He spent a few minutes just staring, tracing the features of Kuroko’s face with his eyes until finally closing the small distance between them to place a small kiss on his nose.

Kuroko’s eyelashes fluttered when he felt something touch his face before he blinked a few times and looked up at Akashi sleepily, not really able to see him, but knowing he was there because of the blur of red. “Good morning.” He said around a yawn before snuggling up to Akashi’s chest to try and go back to sleep.

“Morning, love.” Akashi kissed Kuroko’s hair and massaged Kuroko’s hips with his free hand. “I’m guessing you’re not ready to get up yet.”

Kuroko made a sound that was probably agreement, but was muffled by Akashi’s skin and his own tiredness.

He couldn’t help but smile at how cute Kuroko was like this, “Well, as much as I’d like to continue cuddling naked in bed with you, I think I’m going to get some coffee.”

Kuroko’s head shot up at the mention of coffee. “Will you bring me coffee too?” He asked hopefully.

Akashi chuckled at the instant reaction, “Of course, love.” He regretfully pulled away from Kuroko and searched around the room for a pair of pants. Finally finding where he threw his pants last night, he pulled them on and headed towards the kitchen, where he knew breakfast and coffee would already be waiting for both him and Kuroko.

Coming back with a tray of coffee and food he placed it on his bedside table and gently shook Kuroko awake.

“Sei?” Kuroko mumbled when he felt someone shaking him. Sure enough when he made himself open his eyes he could see the blur of red that he was used to associating with Akashi. He blindly reached for his glasses on the nightstand so that he could actually see when he smelled coffee.

Akashi sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Kuroko just as he put on his glasses. “I have to say, you look lovely naked.”

“You would feel the need to say that.” Kuroko mumbled. “You said coffee, right? Or did I dream that?”

“I did say coffee. How do you take it?” He held up the mug, waiting for Kuroko to sit up and grab it.

“With a lot of sugar.” Kuroko replied, taking the coffee mug gingerly between his hands.

Akashi wrinkled his nose in disgust, “I don’t think that’s healthy for you.”

Kuroko furrowed his brows at that. “Neither is coffee.”

“I suppose,” Akashi sighed. He moved more onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, pulling him into his lap.

Kuroko made a small whining sound at being moved out of his blanket cocoon, and the fact that he still didn’t have sugar for his coffee.

Akashi could only laugh. “You’re quite cute when you’re coffee deprived.”

“I’m not.” He was  _ not  _ pouting at Akashi.

“You are.” Akashi kissed away the pout and pecked Kuroko on the cheek.

“Sei-kun, I need sugar for my coffee.” He complained.

Akashi chuckled again and grabbed the small bowl of sugar to place in Kuroko’s hand.

Kuroko poured the majority of the bowl into his mug before taking a long drink of the coffee, looking more and more awake as he did so.

As Kuroko drank his coffee, Akashi put his attention into peppering kisses over his neck. “I think I’d like to see more of sleepy Tetsuya.”

“I’m sure you will be seeing more.” Kuroko said, finishing up his coffee and getting up to find clothes. “I’m borrowing something of yours since I didn’t bring a change of clothes.” Kuroko told him, walking over to Akashi’s closet.

“I take it that my performance in bed last night was to your liking?”

“You couldn’t figure that out last night?” Kuroko asked, glancing at Akashi over his shoulder.

Akashi got up, pressing his chest to Kuroko’s back as he reached into his closet to pull out a jersey for Kuroko. “I could. I just like hearing it.”

“Why do you have such a fascination with me wearing your uniform?” Kuroko asked with a roll of his eyes, but pulled out of Akashi’s arms so that he could put the jersey on, pulling out a pair of jeans from the closet and sliding those on after locating underwear to put on.

“It looks great on you.” He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

“It’s a bit too big for me.” Kuroko replied.

“Which makes it all the more appealing.” Akashi placed his hands on Kuroko’s hips, stroking the skin under the jersey.

Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed. “That makes no sense.”

“At least it’s appealing to me.” He leaned down to nip at Kuroko’s exposed collar bone.

Kuroko let out a breathy sigh before pushing Akashi away. “I think you’ve marked up my skin enough for one day.” He told him, walking back to the bed where the tray with food was to pick up a piece of toast.

Akashi let out a small whine as he trudged back towards the bed to have some breakfast as well. “But your skin is nice.”

“And I’m going to have to find a scarf to wear because of you.” Kuroko replied after swallowing the first bite. Not that he really minded what Akashi had done, he actually enjoyed it, it was just going to be a pain to cover.

Akashi picked up his mug and finally took a sip of his black coffee. "It's such a lovely shade of red on you, dear." He hid his smirk behind his mug.

“I’m starting to think that you think almost everything except my glasses and vest look ‘lovely’ on me.” Kuroko muttered.

“I never said your glasses didn’t look lovely on you. You just look better without them. It makes it easier to kiss you.” He leaned over to peck Kuroko’s lips to prove his point, letting his nose purposefully hit Kuroko’s glasses. “As for your sweater vests. I still think they look better on my floor.”

Kuroko frowned, and adjusted his glasses. “It is not harder. You did that on purpose.” He complained.

“Oops,” Akashi chuckled, “I do like the proximity we have to be in for you to see me without them though.”

“You would.” He said, taking a step back and continuing to eat his toast.

Akashi dramatically sighed and fell onto the bed, careful to not spill his coffee, “And here I thought you fully accepted and reciprocated all of my affections towards you. Was I wrong?”

“No. You weren’t wrong. But I’m trying to eat, and I still don’t like you messing with my glasses.” Kuroko replied.

“Then we can compromise with you eating in my arms.” He patted his lap and held his arms open, looking at Kuroko hopefully.

Kuroko considered saying no, he really did, but ended up giving in to Akashi’s hopeful look, and placed himself in the redhead’s lap to continue eating.

Akashi happily wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s waist and pressed a sweet kiss to his neck before going back to sipping his now lukewarm coffee.

“That coffee has to be disgusting by now. I mean it already was, since you didn’t put anything in it, but now it’s not even hot.” Kuroko said with a frown.

“I like my coffee black. It’s better than having a cup of sugar with a bit of coffee.” He hugged Kuroko tighter and nuzzled his neck. “And I don’t need coffee to be hot when you already provide me with enough warmth, love”

“That would be almost sweet if I didn’t know that you have no soul now that I’ve seen how you take your coffee.” Kuroko replied.

“You wound me, Tetsuya.” Akashi put his coffee down to start on his breakfast as well, cutting himself a piece of his omelet.

“I doubt it.” Kuroko replied, finishing his toast and leaning back against Akashi’s chest.

“Would you be willing to stay another night? You can borrow my spare uniform for tomorrow?” Akashi trailed light kisses along Kuroko’s neck and shoulder, his hand snuck under the jersey he was wearing.

Kuroko grabbed Akashi’s arm to keep his hand from moving any further. “I think I should actually be getting home soon.”

Akashi looked up from Kuroko’s neck with a frown, “Why?”

“Because my parents are not out of the house right now, and so I should spend at least part of the weekend at home.”

Akashi was starting to resemble more of a kicked puppy with each rejection he got. “Okay,” He mumbled with a sigh against Kuroko’s shoulder.

Kuroko turned around and pecked Akashi on the cheek. “Stop looking so sad.”

“But I’m enjoying our morning after,” He looked back up from Kuroko’s shoulder with sad eyes.

Kuroko didn’t show any sympathy. “There will be plenty more. So stop looking sad.”

Akashi sighed again but relented, “Okay, just one more kiss though.” Akashi connected their lips in a heated, passionate kiss. He fell back onto the bed, pulling Kuroko on top of him.

“Are you trying to keep me from leaving?” Kuroko mumbled against Akashi’s lips.

“Of course not, Tetsuya dear.” He leaned back up to connect their lips again.

“I really should go.” He complained, but didn’t really try to move.

“Just a little more,” Akashi whispered against his lips. His finger trailed along Kuroko’s jaw line before gripping Kuroko’s chin and pulling him back to Akashi’s awaiting lips.

Kuroko sighed against Akashi’s mouth before giving in and kissing him back.

After spending fifteen minutes, give or take, of just slowly making out, Akashi found the will to let Kuroko go home. “I guess I can try to go on without you until tomorrow,” Akashi sighed, loosening his hold around Kuroko.

Kuroko was a bit reluctant to move, but got off of Akashi anyway. “Are you going to need this jersey back any time soon?”

“No, you can keep it for a while, considering last night was the championship.” Akashi sat up a little out of breath from their make out session. “I’ll show you out. It’s quite easy to get lost here.”

Kuroko nodded and waited at the door for Akashi. “I probably would get lost. The direction to the door wasn’t exactly in the front of my mind last night.”

“Yes.” Akashi hummed in contentment. “Last night was really nice.” He guided Kuroko through the hallways with a hand on the middle of his back.

“I’m inclined to agree.” Kuroko said, pecking Akashi on the cheek.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, pressing his chest against his back and awkwardly walked with him. “Don’t tempt me into pulling you back to my room.”

“This is not the best way to walk, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko complained.

“But it makes it easier to kiss you like this,” Akashi responded innocently before kissing his cheek.

“And harder to walk.” Kuroko retorted.

“We can get there slowly.” Akashi pressed another kiss the back of Kuroko’s neck.

“We already spent the better part of twenty minutes in your bed when I was supposed to have been leaving.”

“I didn’t hear any protests while we were there.” Akashi let go of Kuroko nonetheless, mainly due to having reached the stairs.

“You did. And then you pulled us down on the bed and shoved your tongue in my mouth.”

“Yet you enjoyed it,” Akashi stated matter of factly with a smirk.

“Yes.” Kuroko reluctantly admitted.

Akashi laced his fingers together with Kuroko’s as they descended the large stairwell. “Would you like my driver to take you home or is there someone coming to pick you up?”

"I was just going to walk home." Kuroko replied with a shrug.

Akashi’s brows knit together, “That’s not going to be a very short walk. I’ll get my driver.”

"It's really fine, Akashi-kun. I walk home from school with Aomine-kun every day." Kuroko said with a slight frown. He didn't really want to face Akashi's driver after the night before.

“I’m sure the walk is much longer than you think.” Akashi was already dialing his driver’s number on his cell phone. He would most likely be in the kitchen just finishing up breakfast.

"Will you ride with me?" Kuroko wasn't sure if that would make things more or less awkward.

Akashi caught Kuroko’s small hints of embarrassment and nervousness. “Of course,” He agreed with an affectionate smile.

"Thank you." Kuroko said with a small smile.

Akashi went back upstairs to put on a shirt and returned to the front door to wait with Kuroko. Only needing to wait a few minutes for his driver to finish eating, they left towards Kuroko’s house, only receiving a few knowing glances and chuckles from the driver.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Akashi and Kuroko had started dating and, as unfortunate as it was, they hadn’t been able to see each other much during the last week. As expected, Akashi had won the elections by a landslide, but due to that, he had a lot of things to get started on and go over with the rest of the council. It was hard to admit, but he was starting to greatly miss Kuroko. He sighed as he flipped through papers upon papers, determined to finish his duties before the end of the week so he could see him.

It was after the closing time of the library when Kagami, carrying Kuroko over his shoulder, walked into Akashi’s student council office, depositing a protesting Kuroko in front of his desk. “Aomine and I are tired of him moping around. Spend time with him.” Was all Kagami said before walking out, closing the door with an irritated slam, leaving behind a mortified Kuroko.

Akashi blinked a few times from surprise before bursting out laughing which he tried to suppress and hide behind his hand. “I change my mind, I can see how you deal with them now. They’re quite good friends,” He managed to say in between laughs.

Kuroko felt his face flush, and he used the excuse of fixing his glasses, which had gone askew while Kagami was carrying him, to avoid looking at Akashi. “They are terrible friends.” He corrected.

Only continuing to laugh, Akashi dropped his pen and got up to approach Kuroko. He held Kuroko’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted Kuroko’s face up to meet him with a kiss. “I’d say this is a pretty nice present from them,” He mumbled against Kuroko’s lips.

“Embarrassing, you mean. People  _ saw  _ him carrying me like that.” Kuroko replied, not moving back to regain any space, letting his lips brush Akashi’s as he spoke. 

“Well, school’s been over for quite some time now. It couldn’t have been that many people.” He pressed another chaste kiss to Kuroko’s lips, wrapping his free arm around his waist.

“No, just two of my teachers.”  He muttered sarcastically.

Again, Akashi burst out laughing, his breath ghosting over Kuroko’s lips. “At least they gave us a chance to be with each other.” Akashi backed away, his hand trailing from Kuroko’s chin, down his arm and held his hand. He pulled Kuroko towards his desk chair and sat him in his lap, pressing his chest to Kuroko’s back.

“They only did it because they got annoyed.” Kuroko told him, but his frown was softening a bit as he relaxed against Akashi’s chest.

“Well I certainly feel more at ease knowing I wasn’t the only one who was feeling lonely.” Akashi pressed a kiss to the back to Kuroko’s neck before picking his pen back up and started to scan the papers again over Kuroko’s shoulder.

“I never said the word lonely.” Kuroko protested. Akashi wasn’t wrong. But he didn’t want to admit it.

“But you missed me.” Akashi continued to write things down as he made the comment, not taking his attention off the documents.

“Maybe.” Kuroko conceded.

Akashi looked away from the papers momentarily to kiss Kuroko’s cheek. “I missed you too, love.”

Kuroko wouldn’t admit it, but he did smile a bit at that. “Good.”

They sat in silence for about an hour, just enjoying each other's presence as Akashi continued to work through the files in front of him. He finished with a relieved sigh, organizing his papers and putting them back in their appropriate binders. By that point, Kuroko had fallen asleep in his arms and had somehow curled up into a ball on his lap, using his shoulder as a pillow. He gently shook Kuroko’s arm to rouse him.

“No.” Kuroko mumbled, keeping his eyes closed and curling into a tighter ball in Akashi’s lap when he felt something shaking him.

Akashi felt a small smile grace his lips at Kuroko’s cute response. “Is that a no to going home? Or a no to leaving my lap?”

“Waking up.” His words came out muffled since he’d turned his head to hide his face against Akashi’s chest.

Chuckling, Akashi pressed a kiss to the top of Kuroko’s head. He shifted Kuroko in his lap, placing a leg on either side of his waist and hoisted him up, supporting him with an arm around his back and the other just slightly under his ass. “You can keep sleeping, dear.”

If Kuroko hadn’t been so sleepy he would have protested being carried through the school a second time, but since he was, he just let his head move to use Akashi’s shoulder as a pillow. He really didn’t care where they were going. His mom loved Akashi, so she wouldn’t mind if they ended up back at Akashi’s or if Akashi just took him back to his house. Either worked for him.

Akashi entered the car,having texted ahead while Kuroko was still sleeping, keeping Kuroko in his hold as he instructed the driver to just head directly home. He thought it would be nice to have a night together after not seeing each other for a week. He could just lend Kuroko his extra uniform.

Kuroko’s eyelashes fluttered a bit before he woke up as the car came to a stop. “Sei?”

Akashi had stopped reacting as strongly to when Kuroko would suddenly call him ‘Sei’ but it still made  his heart flutter all the same. “We’re home. Would you like to be carried in, dear?”

Kuroko shook his head. “No, I can walk.” He mumbled around a yawn before stepping out of the car.

Akashi lead him up to his room where he had his maids lay out two sets of sleepwear. He shamelessly undressed himself in front of Kuroko and pulled on his set of clothing, handing Kuroko his.

“We’re just going straight to sleep?” Kuroko asked. He’d woken up a bit more on the walk in, and was kind of surprised that Akashi was undressing only to put clothes back on.

Akashi arched a brow, “I was under the assumption that you were too tired, but...” He placed the clothes back on the bed and approached Kuroko, fingering the buttons on his blazer, “We can enjoy  _ other _ activities.”

“I wouldn’t mind. We haven’t in awhile. You’ve been too busy.” Kuroko did  _ not  _ pout about that.

“Then you already know my answer.” He pulled Kuroko towards him by his tie to meet his lips in a heated kiss.

A few hours later, they both cuddled up to each other, both out of breath and exhausted but happily comfortable. Akashi pressed a soft kiss to Kuroko’s forehead as he stroked his naked back.

Kuroko’s eyes had been starting to close, but he opened them to look up at Akashi when he kissed his forehead, despite not being able to see him properly since his glasses were on the nightstand, and smiled a bit at him.

Akashi returned the smile, pressing their foreheads together, “I’m glad this is what we ended up with, despite my initial intentions.”

Kuroko blinked a few times as Akashi came into focus before smiling again. “I am too, despite being initially uninterested.”

Akashi pulled Kuroko closer, pressing their chests together and sighed contentedly. He really couldn’t think of an outcome better than this. Pressing one last kiss to Kuroko’s lips, he let himself drift to sleep with a small smile gracing his lips.


End file.
